Break The Routine
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: Beck Oliver's life has always been a routine. He hates every second of it and wishes that someone will come and break it. What happens when someone comes along and breaks it and eventually gets rid of it all together? Will he be grateful, or will he want to go back to everything he's ever known? "I feel like my life is insignificant, as if no one I love cares."
1. The Start Of Stopping

Chapter 1

"The Start of Stopping"

Beck's POV

Every morning is the same old thing. I wake up in my RV, sneak a pop tart from my house and try to sneak out without being noticed. When that is other with, go back into my RV and get ready for school. My whole life is a routine that is in a constant loop. That is one of the reasons why I chose to attend Hollywood Arts. Nothing ever happens twice there. There is always something that will either blow your mind, or make you think how crazy the school is. Hollywood Arts is filled with talented teenagers that can become stars at any moment. But nothing is ever truly a new experience there. I mean what's the fun in a surprise if someone gives a way an obvious hint? Just looking at the halls of the school is basically narrating that the school is not normal and that practically anything can happen.

I'm just waiting, _wishing_, that someone or something will come and add some flair to my life. I want someone to make me break down the walls and barriers of what I go through. Right now the closest thing I have to that is Jade West. She is a close friend of mine, but we are nothing more and probably never will be. She has built an alter ego that she shows at school as some scissor obsessed bad girl that you don't want to cross when in reality she's a sweet heart. She just doesn't want people to think she is weak and take advantage of her. André Harris is an incredibly awesome musician and an amazing friend of mine. Robbie Shapiro is an awkward teenage boy with his puppet Rex that is more comical than Robbie himself. Then there is Cat Valentine, she is a flighty girl but is one of the sweetest and innocent people you will ever meet. It would seem that she lives in her own imagination.

Apparently, something new is happening today. According to Cat, there was this amazing fill-in for Trina at the showcase this past weekend. I didn't go because again nothing is truly new involving Hollywood Arts. The showcase is where the musical students showcase their talent and have the chance of getting a record label. Anyways Cat says that Trina's fill-in is supposedly Trina's sister. Great, just what this school needs, another annoying obnoxious conceding, Vega. Actually I haven't even met her but that describes Trina. I'm actually kind of excited to meet the new girl. She might make things a little more eventful at school. I might just be desperate for that flair, but you never know what can happen.

I looked at my clock and realized that now was the time I had to leave and get Jade. Jade is like my sister so I give her rides whether it's to school, or to hang out with friends. Jade has told me that André knows the new girl and said that she is the polar opposite of Trina. Apparently she's really talented and her performance was a huge hit on "The Slap" and "Splashface". I have yet to check it out since my laptop isn't in the best condition right now. Jade and I were sitting in my car talking with the radio softly playing in the background.

"So how was your morning?" Jade asked with her hands in her lap staring at the side of my face.

"The same. I snuck into my house, took a poptart and came to get you."

"No incidents?" Jade asked caringly.

"No incidents." I confirmed.

"Good because if something were to happen to you-"

"You'd kill the son of a gun who did it. I know, I know."

"You know you don't have to be living your life like this. You could move in with André or-"

"I like living life the way it is right now."

"You and I both know that is the biggest lie you have ever told Beck Oliver. You hate living your life like this."

"Not enough to hurt myself or anyone else because of it. Trust me, if something terrible takes place you and André would be the first to know. I know you two constantly worry about me, but you don't have to. I can take care of myself. I mean I live in an RV just so I can make my own rules for crying out loud."

"We both know that's not why you live in an RV, Beck"

My grip on the steering wheel tightened and I slightly clenched my jaw feeling anger rise in me. "Even our conversations are becoming a part of the freaking routine," I muttered angrily.

Jade sighed and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "I just want to make sure you're ok. I don't want you to do anything that might make your predicament worse. I just want to know you're okay."

I sighed and loosened my grip on the steering wheel while running my left hand through my hair, "I know. It's just… you know how I feel about talking about the situation and how it's all I think about. I just want something to make me forget about that, only for a minute."

"I know, but again I get nervous especially since I witnessed it once. I don't want anything happening to my close friend." She said while we pulled into the Hollywood Arts student parking lot.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and pulled her into a hug. She always worries about me and how much I hate living my life as a routine. She tries to break it which happens occasionally, but in the end it only becomes part of the routine. She's trying and that's all that matters.

"Come on. Let's go meet that new girl," I said trying to take her mind off of me.

"I wonder what she's like. As long as she's not another Cat, I'm fine."

"Oh come on, you know you love Cat."

"I never said I didn't. I can barely handle one person with Cat's outbursts. I don't need two."

I chuckled and we walked into the school. I was waiting for Jade to be done with getting her things from her locker. We had arrived at least ten minutes early to school and Jade was having trouble with something.

"Go on. I'll meet you in Sikowitz's class," Jade said.

"You sure? Class doesn't start for another five minutes."

"I know but I'm going to be a while."

"Alright I'll see you soon," I said as I turned around and walked away.

I walked the halls of Hollywood Arts with all of these girls smiling at me, even the ones with boyfriends. Right when I turned the corner for Sikowitz's class room I got a new text from a desperate Northridge girl trying to ask me out for the tenth time this week. I rolled my eyes at the message and started to text her back, not paying attention to my surroundings. I realized when I was walking into Sikowitz's classroom, the door nearly closed on me. I had to move the coffee in my left hand to my right to make sure the door didn't crush me. I continued walking, while texting until I walked into something sturdy. The coffee tilted and spilled, leaving a stain running down my sternum. I looked up and examined my shirt making sure there were no more stains. The person I walked into started to act franctic.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool."

"Uhh here!" She said holding onto the end of her sleeve with her index, middle, and ring finger.

"It's fine don't worry," I said trying to make her realize it wasn't that bad as she rubbed my chest with her forearm.

"I think it's coming out," She said hopefully.

"I think you're making it worse," I said politely while finally looking at her face. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. This girl was gorgeous. Her chestnut brown hair fell perfectly around her face and she has matching, breathtaking brown eyes. She finally looked me in the eyes, then back at my stain, and back to me. I hadn't even realized I was smiling until she smiled at me. I was completely mesmerized by her. I put my hand out to her.

"My name's Beck. What's yours?"

"Tori, Tori Vega," she said while putting her hand in mine and giving it a single shake.

"Well nice to meet you Tori."

"Again, I'm really sorry about the coffee on your shirt."

"It's fine I wasn't paying attention."

Tori opened her mouth to say something but then André came in.

"Hey Tori. Glad to see you made it here in one piece," he said while walking over to us. He stood beside Tori and looked at my shirt, "but you didn't." André leaned closer and whispered, "incident?"

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head André stepped away from me and gave me a questioning look, "I was texting and walking and I wasn't paying attention and walked into Tori. My coffee spilled all over me."

"Well that's not a good first impression," André teased.

Even though I had just met her, I feel like she's different. Maybe, maybe she's what I've been waiting for.

**A/N Ok please don't hate me for starting another story but I've had this idea for such a long time that I just HAD to publish it. I promise i will update more. I will be more dedicated than ever before. I swear this time i mean it! (Woah song refrence) Anyway leave me a review and i will update as soon as possible**. **Read and Write on!**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	2. Am I Supposed To Let That Stop Me?

Chapter 2

"Am I Supposed To Let That Stop Me?"

Beck's POV

I spent most of Sikowitz's class staring at Tori. I haven't even known her for a full twenty-four hours and she already has an effect on me. She seemed so fascinated with the words flowing out of Sikowitz's mouth and would occasionally squint her eyes and whisper something to André, most likely confused about Sikowitz's behavior. She already has me under her spell. She has no idea how fascinating I find her to be. Jade had to smack my arm a few times to make me turn my attention back to Sikowitz, though my gaze never stayed for more than five minutes. Never once had a girl caught my attention the way Tori did.

"Beck, would you mind paying attention today?"

"Sorry Sikowitz. I'm still a little out of it I guess."

"Alright, just keep in mind that I might not remind you so nicely next time."

I nodded my head and turned towards Sikowitz as he gestured and paced back and forth on the stage, but I was not paying attention to the words falling freely from his mouth. I managed not to stare at Tori for the rest of the class, but never once did she leave my mind. I'm almost positive I've creped her out this period. Surely she must've known I was staring and felt uncomfortable and avoided my gaze. If I really want to be friends with her, I have to keep my eyes off of her. It just seemed as if there was a bubble around her that lured people to stare at her. I found it hard to concentrate on anything but her. I for one would find my staring a little obsessive, which is why I had control not to stare at her. Jade also helped me keep my focus on Sikowitz for a little bit.

This is so unlike me. I always pay attention in Sikowitz's class, especially since this is what I major in. Just simply being in the same room as her, is making things harder for me. I need to stop this. I can't bring her too deep into my mess of a life. She deserves the best, and I am far from it. She deserves a guy who will always be there and give her their constant attention. The constant attention I already seem to be giving her, but I don't know how long it will last. But allowing myself to fall for her might break the routine. Ugh! This freaking routine is the center of everything now! If that would be the reason we got together, I would hate myself for using her just to break the damn routine!

The bell broke me out of my battle with myself. I picked up my bag and walked straight for the door. I was not going to text and walk again today. I opened the door and walked right out. I was lucky that I beat the crowd of people walking from class to class. Once I walked out, the rest of Sikowitz's class came except for the girl that had affected me already. Right when I turned to walk away I heard a groan of frustration and saw her exhale deeply, making her bangs blow out. Surrounding her feet was a bunch of papers. She bent down and scurried to collect all the papers before they got shoe prints all over them. I walked back to her and bent down in-front of her.

"Is this a thing with you, bumping into people?"

Tori rose her head and looked at me with a humorous smirk on her face, "If I remember properly, you bumped into me this morning while texting. I hope you don't text and drive because you would have a record."

I returned the smirk and gave her the papers in my hand. She gave me a grateful smile as I stood up. I put my hand out and she hesitantly put her hand in mine. I helped her up.

"Hey can you tell me where, Mrs. Practer's class is?"

"Ah I see you have dance as well. Follow me."

Tori and I walked together in silence for a few moments before I started talking to her about how she got in. Her story was definitely different than the others. No one got into this school because their talentless sister's tongue engorged and she was the only one that knew the moves and words. It surprised me when she told me she has never performed in front of anyone before. I still hadn't seen her performance but that's changing tonight. She then said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Do you have a brother or sister?"

I had to stop my face from paling, "Yeah we aren't that close though."

"Oh." I could tell she wanted to know more, but she didn't want to push it. I wanted to change the conversation back to her.

"So is there another Vega sister that this school doesn't know exists?"

She laughed and it echoed in my head. Her laugh could instantly make a person fall in love with her. Her laugh was contagious.

"Nah. I'm the last Vega sister."

"What's it like living with Trina?"

"Headaches, annoyance, and even more headaches."

Tori and I reached our destination and I ushered her inside. The rest of the day flew by and it turns out Tori is in almost all of my classes except for when she has vocals and I have drama. Jade and I were walking to my car. Jade had noticed that I've been in a good mood all day. She's happy that I'm in a good mood because that means I wasn't thinking about the routine all day.

"You seemed a lot happier today than most days. What's going on?" Jade asked as she opened the door to the passenger's seat and climbed in.

"Nothing really just felt happy," I said with a slight shrug. I saw Tori walking out of the school behind Trina. I saw Tori roll her eyes at something Trina had said, and then Tori saw me. She smiled while giving me a small wave. I smiled back and returned the wave.

"Oh so that's why you've been so happy. You like Tori," Jade said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I do not like Tori. She's just really nice and funny."

"Dude, you are totally crushing on her. She seems really nice and protective. I like her. I think she'd be good for you."

"Jade-"

"Beck, I see how your face lights up when she's around. You don't. I like seeing you this happy, Beck. It doesn't happen often. This girl is truly special, especially if she makes you so happy on her first day here."

"She is special Jade. I mean today was one of the days I felt the happiest in my life. You see how I was in Sikowitz's today. I could barely focus on him. There's just something about her luring me to her. I don't know what it is yet."

"She's special just don't chase her away. Hold onto every moment you have with her. Do not push her away Beck."

"Believe me I wouldn't dream of it. I can't get to close to her because of this freaking routine getting in the way of everything. I don't want her knowing about the routine."

"And that's what's supposed to stop you? The routine? You're afraid she'll become a part of it?"

"Jade-"

"Do you really like her?"

"Like we both said she's special."

"If you really like her, than you wouldn't care if she became a part of the routine or not. As long as you're with her you're happy. You're really going to let that stop you?"

I hadn't even realized we were in Jade's driveway until she grabbed her bag and stepped out of my car.

"Think about it Beck, if she really made you that happy, you'd want to feel like that every day."

I just sat there speechless at what Jade had made me realize. Was I really going to let that stop me?

**A/N Hey guys! What's up! So I kind of like this feeling of a mystery and I kind of want it to stay that way for a little while. Beck and Tori aren't going to get together for a little while. Also hopefaith23 and I are discussing possibly co-writing a story together. So if you have requests feel free to send a pm to me or hopefaith23. Remember that I am also really wishing to do song fics so please send me a request for that as well. Read and Write on! OH also i don't have play rehearsal until Thursday so I hope to update my other two stories during the week.**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	3. First Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or "All That Jazz" By, ****_Chicago_**** or the choreography. **

**A/N Alright guys whats up?! I am very impressed with myself. I have update all three of my stories this month and i did it in one week. I will be trying to update more often, but it might get harder since play rehearsal is becoming more and more frequent and going later. I will try and update two stories over the weekend. If you want to see what the dance is supposed to look like look up "All That Jazz" Glee Cast Full performance. This is not the full song that I used! Alright my fellow readers and writers, Read and Write on!**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"First Challenge"

Beck's POV

I woke up thinking about Tori. She's already taking me by storm. Jade was going to be in dance class today. Since she splits dance with R&B song writing, she doesn't know that Tori is in our class. Let me say that both girls are amazing dancers, but Jade doesn't do well with competition. Jade is the best dancer in the class, but Tori made quite an impression on Mrs. Practer yesterday. Tori was able to adjust to moves super fast, almost as fast as Jade.

Mrs. Practer was so impressed along with the rest of the class. Tori is already making a name for herself. I drove up Jade's driveway and honked the horn. She came rushing out with her binder nearly falling out of her arms. Before I could even get out to help her, she was already opening the door to my car. She seemed to have regained control of her binder. Once she was sitting in my car, she proceeded to stuff her binder into her backpack.

"Hey," she said breathlessly.

"Hey what's up? Why were you in such a rush to get out of there?"

"My mom was bothering me about my tattoo again."

"Ah," I said showing her my understanding.

"But it must be harder for you than it is for me."

"Jade," I sighed while running my hand through my hair, "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

She sighed in defeat, "I know, I know. You just never seem to want to talk about it. You know that if you ever need someone to talk to about this that I'm here for you."

"I know and I'm incredibly grateful for that. You know that I just want to get away from it. I will talk about it with you sometime soon though. I promise."

Jade smiled and leaned back in her seat while I drove us to school. We were silent for the rest of the ride until I was just pulling up to Hollywood Arts.

"So have you thought about Tori?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. By the way she's also in our dance class."

"Really? How is she?"

"She made quite the impression yesterday that's for sure."

"Good or bad?"

"Great."

"Well that means I'm going to have to see her myself. Maybe make things a little interesting."

"Jade come on. This is her first week here. The last thing she needs is worrying about a girl who will try to make her insecure."

"Woah Beck slow down. You heard me yesterday. I said that I actually like her! Why would I want to give her a hard time? I just want to see what she's got."

I sighed realizing she was right, "I'm sorry. I'm just used to you being competitive with people you don't like and I just assumed it. It's been a while since you liked competition."

"As long as she doesn't take over your life and turn out to be a total gank, I won't have a problem with her. Just remember that I'm doing this for you."

"What exactly are you doing for me?"

"Putting my bad girl act down for you to get with her."

With that said she stepped out of my car and walked into the school. I sat there stunned for a few seconds. Jade was putting her ego aside to attract Tori to me and not push her away. Jade usually pushes everyone away from me in fear that they might hurt me. Jade must really like this girl. She must've really meant what she said yesterday. I walked out of my car and the second my hand touched the door, I heard her melodious voice.

"Beck, wait up!" Tori shouted while running up to me. I waited for her as she was carrying a bunch of books in her arms. I held the door open and waited for her to reach me. She walked in before me, "Thank you," she said sounding exhausted.

"No problem. Why are you holding so many books," I asked while taking some of the books out of her hands and into my own.

"Trina decided to do her nails five minutes before we had to leave so she made me carry all of her books and coffee!"

"Tori," Trina screeched, "why is Beck holding my coffee? You didn't give it to him did you?"

"No unlike you he was being considerate. Why do you need all of these books anyway?"

"Ugh! It doesn't matter just give them to me. You are so clumsy!"

"Maybe she just had too much in her hands Trina," I said sticking up for her, "you know she's doing her best carrying not only your books but her own. Did you even think that she was overwhelmed?"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Trina said while taking her coffee from me and taking the remaining books from Tori. She then walked off in her five inch Fazzini shoes.

"Wow. I would've killed her a long time ago."

She laughed, "Believe me. I've been tempted."

We walked to her locker talking about how she felt about Hollywood Arts. She was so friendly that it was like a breath of fresh air. We walked to Acting with Sikowitz and did a variation of Drive By acting exercises. So class was pretty boring today. Tori, Jade and I walked to dance class together. Tori, Jade and the rest of the girls went to change into their leotards while the guys changed as well. When Tori and Jade came back I couldn't take my eyes off of Tori.

She was wearing a black leotard that was a very low v-neck with a black bando underneath and she had little shreds of thread going across the top of her chest. She also wore stockings that went to about her shins with little black heels that strapped around the top of her ankles. Jade was wearing a plain black v-neck leotard with a little jacket that went to her elbows. She also wore black heels.

Tori was taking my breath away. She looked so unbelievably sexy that it was hard for me to control myself. Tori and Jade came up to talk to me. I tried my best not to comment on Tori's outfit, but she was making it very hard. We talked for about another five minutes until Mrs. Practer started the class.

"Alright class. For those of you who were not here yesterday I am proud to announce that we now have the addition of Tori Vega to our class." The class applauded and Tori just waved and took a small bow. "Tori, Jade is the best dancer in our class, if you ever feel confused look at her. I doubt you will need to though. Jade, Tori made quite an impression on the class yesterday."

"So I've heard." Jade said with a slight smirk on her face, "Would you mind if I suggest a number for Tori and I? I'd like to see what she's got."

"Not at all. I'm sure it'd be fun for not only you two but for everyone else as well."

"Well what do you say Tori?"

"Uhhhhhh I don't know. It's only my second day."

"It's not that bad. Come on Tori."

The class began pleading Tori to do it and I could tell she was having a mental battle with herself.

"Ok! Ok! What number," Tori asked.

"The opening number for _Chicago_. You know how it goes right."

"Yeah I know it."

"Alright then, if anyone else wants to join go ahead."

(Tori = underlined Jade= **bold** Moves = _italics)_

_All That Jazz By, Chicago_

_They both started out on opposite sides of the room. Tori started to walk over to Jade and was about to sing when Jade cut her off_

**Come on Babe why don't we paint the town**

_Jade faced behind her and pivoted on her left foot and put her right foot out. She used her left hand to tap her thigh and raised it above her head._

**And all that jazz**

_She lowered her hand._

**I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down**

_Jade bent down on her knees and moved her hands down her legs. She rolled her head as she leaned on her toes and snapped up._

**And all that jazz**

_She stood up as two boys went behind her back to back._

**Start the car I know a whoopee spot**

_Jade twisted her hips as she took small side steps._

**Where the gin is cold**

_Jade moved her hips forward gently three times._

**And the piano's hot**

_Jade lifted her hands to her hair and put her right leg out and lowered her hands to her side when a guy stood next to her._

**It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl**

_Jade took slow steps forward with the guy who was standing beside her as he took steps back. She turned to another guy and took his hand._

**And all**

_She stood up on his thigh as he spun them around and rested her on some other guy's back with her left leg bent backwards._

**That**

_Jade thrusted her right shoulder forward._

**Jazz**

_Jade leaned back and stuck her left leg up in a ninety degree angle._

**And all that jazz**

_Jade got off of the guy's back and the guy that was holding her hand spun her and dipped her._

Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes

_Tori rose her hands to her hair and pushed her hair behind her. She Bent her right leg then her left and her right again as she leaned forward and snapped up the second time she bent her left leg._

And all that Jazz

_Three guys rolled out the two wooden bars that people use to stretch their legs. Tori and four other girls walked up to the bars and put both of their hands on it._

I hear that father dip

_The girls took two big steps and squatted counter-clockwise and stood up._

Is gonna blow the blues

_The girls spun around and popped their right shoulder twice._

And all that jazz

_The girls moved the bars more to the right._

Hold on hun we're gonna bunny hug

_The girls put their hands on each other's hips and stuck their butts out and straightened their legs and repeated it once more as they moved closer together._

I bought some aspirin

_They put their right hand out and moved their arms in a circular motion._

Down at United Drug

_One girl ran off and the three girls turned around and put their hands on the top bar._

In case you shake apart

_Tori moved her shoulder forward and back three times._

And wanna brand new start

_Tori arched back while the two other girls turned around and rested their elbows on the top bar._

To do

_Tori bent down while the other two girls spun around and bent their leg over the top bar_

That

_Tori snapped up and stuck her right arm up while the two other girls took their leg off and turned around again._

Jazz!

_The two girls walked off while Tori put her right hand on the bottom bar and her left on the top bar and pushed it forward while dragging her feet behind her._

**Find a glass we're playing fast and loose**

_I helped Tori stand up on the piano while Jade and her group spun and kicked both their feet up and spun again. They did complicated side steps after._

**And all that jazz**

_Jade and the girls slid into splits while the guys came sliding in between the columns of girls._

Right up here is where I store the juice

_Tori took her left hand and stuck her thumb and pinkie up while the group around her on the ground bent up and down._

And all that jazz

_Another guy and I helped her down from the piano and she stood with her arms up._

**Come on babe**

_Jade came around behind Tori and put her left arm around her waist._

**We're gonna brush the sky**

_Jade led Tori across the other side of the room with her right arm out above her._

**I betcha lucky Lindy**

_ Jade moved in front of Tori and tugged on her left arm then crossed in front of her and tugged on her right arm._

**Never flew so high**

_Jade did a high kick in front of Tori _

**Cause in the stratosphere**

_Jade turned around and leaned backward while Tori put her hands under Jades arm._

**How could he lend an ear**

_Tori pushed Jade towards three guys and walked away. One stood behind her while the other two stood to the side of her and took her hands._

**To all**

_Jade jumped up and both of the guys caught her legs by the knees making her go into an awkward squatting position_

**That**

_The guy from behind put his hands in between her legs and Jade grasped them_

**Jazz**

_She leaned forward and spun head forward and came back up with her arms around the guys' besides her necks. They two guys put her back on the ground._

**Oh I'm no one's wife but**

_Jade and her group spun around and moved closer as they did a jumping turn while Tori's group walked in between them._

Oh I love my life

_Tori reached her hands to her hair and pushed it back again._

**And all that**

_Both Tori and Jade's group went into a circle and moved to their right while spinning at different times._

**Jazz!**

_Everyone stopped moving in a circle and stepped closer to Tori and Jade._

**That jazz.**

_Jade put her arms out to signal the rest of the class to back away as her and Tori did their final pose._

By the time the dance was over, everyone was trying to catch their breath, waiting for someone to break the silence. Jade and Tori never broke eye contact.

"Well," Jade spoke up sounding exhausted, "not bad Vega. That was pretty impressive. Good tone while moving by the way. That takes a lot of time to master. You were able to keep up with me no problem. I'm impressed."

"You didn't do so bad either. You were really good. Your voice sounded great," Tori said as her chest rose up and down as she took deep breaths.

"Well I think we can both agree that these two girls are both excellent dancers," I spoke up. Everyone else nodded and spoke their agreement.

"Nice job everyone! Now everyone get a drink of water. Take five," Mrs. Practer said.

We all walked over to out bags. Tori's Jade's and my backpacks were all close together so we were socializing.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Jade asked Tori.

"I guess it was just my memorization of the routine."

"So you mean you never had any training, like ever?"

"Nope."

"Well let me just say that you Tori Vega, are a triple threat. You've got the voice and the moves. Hollywood better watch out for you. I mean you were able to keep up with Jade and that's a hard thing to do," I said.

"Thanks Beck. How come we didn't see you doing some sweet moves out there?"

"Believe me you'll see how I dance soon enough."

"Alright Class everyone huddle up," Mrs. Practer said snapping everyone back to her.

"I guess our break's over."

We put our water bottles down and walked over to Mrs. Practer and joined the circle surrounding her.

"Alright. Let me just say that that performance was amazing. Well done everyone, now onto something different. I am assigning a project later on in the week. It will be a partner project and you will get to choose. Alright, now everyone in two lines."

A partner dance project? Hmmmmmm? This is interesting.


	4. Isn't She Amazing?

Chapter 4

"Isn't She Amazing?"

Beck's POV

I walked into Hollywood Arts alone today since Jade was sick. She had the flu and I am going to stop by later. She had a 102 degree fever so I'm bringing her some soup to hopefully help her feel better. I might want to bring someone with me though. Jade is grouchy when she's sick. Maybe I'll ask André to tag along. I've had this vibe that they both like each other. Maybe it's time to put my matchmaking skills into effect. Just because I'm not the happiest person doesn't mean that I want everyone else to be miserable. The two of them are generally happy together.

I've actually known this for a while but I wouldn't have actually done anything. Why now? Why do I all of the sudden want to help them? What factor was there to change my mind? Was it the dance project and the possibility that I may be paired up with Tori is there or is it just Tori? It has to be her. Speaking of that project, we are supposed to find out who our partners are today. I honestly have no idea who I will be paired with. Hopefully it's Jade or Tori. Other girls would be suggesting more… inappropriate dances.

From what I know about Tori I know she isn't like that. Tori is really sweet and, pure. She isn't fake and is nice to almost everyone. She can still stick up for herself if she has to. Also she is one of the people in this school that doesn't throw themselves at me. I was grateful for that. I already had to let down a bunch of girls by telling them I wasn't interested. Honestly my life is too screwed up to bring a relationship into it. Again the routine is getting in the way of everything. It's practically ruining my social life. I have to be careful with what I say in school because one slip up could cause my problem to be spread all around Hollywood.

Oh there's André, "Hey André. What's up?"

"Oh hey Beck. Not much Tori and I are planning on going to Karaoke Dokie tonight. You wanna come?"

"Sorry Dré. I would go if Jade wasn't sick."

"Ok what's been going on with you?

I gave André a look of confusion, "Huh?"

"The last few times I've invited you out somewhere you automatically turn us down. You've turned into a ghost these past couple of days. You barely want to go out anymore. I'm getting ready to stage an intervention here."

I chuckled and smirked, "Look I'm fine. I just haven't been in the mood to go out that much."

André chuckled before responding with, "You'd think someone in your situation would want to get as far away from home as possible."

"Well I'm just different."

"How about we go with you to Jade's? Then after we can go straight there."

I sighed, "I'm fine-"

André cut me off, "Come on man I know you. I know you aren't ok just come with us. You haven't hung out with Tori once yet. Give her a chance. I see how you look at her-"

I ran my hands down my face and groaned, "Everyone keeps saying that to me! Listen I definitely like her, but I just can't bring her into my life. She deserves better than someone who hates how their living."

"Did you ever think that maybe she could change the way you live? Did you ever think that maybe she could help? I've only known her for a few days and she's already affected me and almost everyone else at this school. There's just something-"

"Special about her I know. This is all becoming a part of the routine now."

"Because you are making it become part of the routine Beck! Damn it, Beck if you hate it so much why don't you do something about it? You always talk about how afraid you are that something you care about might become a part of it, yet you never do anything to stop it!"

I was completely taken aback by André. André never exploded before, not even like this. His voice boomed at me when he finished the sentence. I leaned away from him. André appeared to have this regretful look on his face, but still didn't say anything. I was about to retaliate when Tori appeared and stood in between us.

"Woah guys break it up! Calm down. Beck, look at me." We still stepped closer to each other until Tori put her hands on my chest. I looked down at her, "Come on Beck. Look at me. Let's go, this isn't worth it." She said this as she was lightly pushing me away from André. Looking into her eyes instantly made me calm down. I unclenched my jaw and looked at André. He looked truly sorry for his outburst. I just stalked away. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. Was he really blaming my situation on me? I heard Tori calling for me as I walked away but I need to cool off.

"Beck! Beck! Come on! What did you do?!" I heard Tori yell from me to André. I continued walking until I reached Sikowitz's class. I was the only one of my friends there so I just sat by a bunch of empty chairs. I continued to attempt to calm myself down. I was thinking about what André said before. Was it really my fault that I was in this situation? Did I put myself in this position? It may not be entirely my fault but I definitely contributed to it.

"You okay?" Tori asked as she was staring at me with concern. When did she get here?

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"It was nothing."

"If it was nothing why were you getting so worked up over it?"

That one I couldn't respond to. She kept staring at me. I wanted to just tell her everything. I knew she wanted to help.

"Beck?" She repeated.

I was about to open my mouth when Sikowitz burst through the door actually early today. He started talking to Tori and I was left alone. I just stared at the door and then I saw André walk in. He gave me an apologetic smile which I returned to him. I know he meant well but I wasn't exactly helping the situation either. When Tori came back to her seat beside me she started to interrogate me. I was about to crack and tell her after her pleads when I was saved by the bell.

As I tried my best to avoid Tori's interrogating, it was only about to get worse. She is in all of my classes, I can't avoid her all day. Luckily Tori had to do a scene with André and Cat most of the class. I knew that this was going to be a day long battle. I know she just wants to help. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to tell her yet. I just met her. For all I know that could only chase her away. Finally the bell released us to go to our next class. I quickly grabbed my shoulder bag and bolted out the door.

I rushed through the halls until I reached Mrs. Practer's classroom. Once I walked into Mrs. Practer's class I hunched over and panted trying to regain my breath. Thank god I got out of there before Tori could catch up with me.

"You know," she started making me back up into the door and put my hand on my chest as I saw Tori with her dance bag on her shoulder and her arms crossed over her chest, "it's rude to avoid people," she said while walking closer to me. How did she get here so fast? Heck how did she beat me here?!

"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?" I asked trying to sound as serious as possible.

"If you weren't avoiding me, how come you ran out of class today instead of waiting to walk together like we usually do?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I've… just got a lot on my mind."

She sighed and uncrossed her arms as she moved closer to me, "Is it about what happened early this morning? With André?"

"Partially. Listen Tori I know you want to know about what is going on, but honestly I don't really know how I should tell you or if I should tell you-"

"Woah woah Beck! Calm down," she said while putting her hands up by her head, "I'm not going to force you to talk about something that you don't want to!"

My eyes widened. Tori, once again, took me completely by surprise. She wasn't going to force me to talk about this? Jade and André always make me talk about things. I wasn't exactly used to this. "You're… you're not?"

"No. Clearly it's none of my business but if you want to tell me I will be more than happy to listen and help you in any way that I can."

Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her tightly. She tensed under the hug, but eventually wrapped her arms around my neck, "You have no idea how much that means to me." I murmured against her neck.

"It's the least I can do," she replied as we pulled apart.

This is one of the things that made her so special. She was willing to give me the choice to tell her. She really is amazing.

**A/N Hey guys! Just a heads up that I will NOT be able to update any of my stories this weekend. The play is happening this weekend and on Saturday I have a 1 o' clock show and 7 show. I may be able to update Saturday though. So be on the look out for that. Think of it as only a week until she is free and can update more frequently :). Also play rehearsals go from 6-9 now (weird right?) So I may be able to update during the week. Ok so Read and Write on!**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	5. Whipped

Chapter 5

"Whipped"

Beck's POV

"Hey Tori have you seen Trina?"

Tori looked at me confused while she stuffed more books from her locker into her shoulder bag.

"No why?"

"She's spreading a rumor around that I asked her out. Everyone has been looking at me like a lost my mind this morning."

Tori sighed, "She can be so desperate. Ever since she found out I was your dance partner for class she's been harassing me to get you to rehearse at my house."

"She's a maniac! I can't be dealing with this. High school is drama enough."

Tori and I both hear the familiar sound of Fazzini boots clicking and we both roll our eyes as the infamous Trina turns the corner and stops by Tori's locker.

"Hey Tori. Hey pretty boy." Trina said flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her annoyed, "Have you been telling people that I asked you out?"

"No, I've been telling _everyone_ you asked me out."

"Why?"

"Because if guys hear that you asked me out I'll have boys fighting over me."

"Ok you're a maniac."

"Seriously Trina this is crazy even for you."

Next thing we know this group of four guys come walking past us and Trina panics, "Oh yes!" She grabs my face and kisses me sloppily. Ow! She bit my lip! Tori was just too shocked to do anything. When Trina released me I moved myself closer to Tori.

"Ow! You bit my lip!"

"I was trying to bite both," she needed how close I was to Tori and I saw a new spark go off in her head. "Now you're with my sister?!"

"What?!" Tori and I both screamed.

"You're cheating on me with my own sister?! I am so disappointed in the both of you! I mean my own sister! I'm so much prettier than her!"

"Hey!" Tori said sounding offended, "My own sister!" Tori said repeating Trina's words.

"Okay first of all we were never dating Trina! I am not dating Tori either!"

"Then why did you just kiss me?"

"You grabbed my face and kissed me!"

"I hate you Beck Oliver!" With that done she ran off pretending to cry. She really needs to work on her acting.

"Your sister is out of control!"

"I know! Someone has to do something about her!" Tori slammed her locker shut and leaned against her locker while crossing her arms over her chest. You could tell she was angry, it appeared as if the steam was flowing out of her ears when she suddenly shot her head up and looked at me smiling.

"What?"

She looked at me still smiling and started laughing.

"What? Tori you're scaring me. What?"

"I know how to get her back."

"How?" I asked starting to perk up.

"You have to pretend to like her!" She put her hand on my arm and nearly jumped in excitement.

I just looked at her and gave her my "Are you serious?" look. She was still smiling at me which indicated that she was serious. I smiled back as if I was going to do it and gave her a small wave, "Bye." I started walking away.

"No! Come on! Just hear me out! It gets better."

"No I am not going to pretend to like Trina!"

"Puh-lease?" She asked pouting.

"No! Come on Tori I-"

"Please!" She said pouting even more. I don't know how much longer I could resist.

I sighed exasperated, "Toriiiiiiiiii!" I whined.

"Please," Her pout deepened and she looked at me like a little kid begging for ice cream playing with the ends of her hair, "for me?" She was swaying side to side while looking at me. She was too adorable, she wins.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Yay!"

"But on one condition!"

"Awwww."

"You have to come with me to watch a drag race."

She released my arm and looked at me upset, "That's not fair!"

"Alright I guess I won't pretend to like Trina." I said while walking further away from her.

"Alright alright! I'll watch a drag race with you." She said defeated.

"Good. Now that we have a deal, what's the rest of your plan?"

"Ok here we go. So obviously you pretend to like Trina. She's staying after school today since she has dance practice. What you are going to do is stick around for her in the Black Box Theater and ask if you can hang out with her. Oh! Ask if she could cook for you! She's never cooked anything in her life! Then we can get André and Robbie in on it too. Like she said earlier, she wants guys fighting over her, so André will show up before you and try to sweep her off her feet and you walk in during it. You and André start fighting and-"

"When does Robbie come in here?"

"I'm getting there! Anyway while you and André are fighting, Robbie comes in with a gift for Trina and you guys all have a brawl for Trina's heart! Then when it's all over you tell her it wasn't real and it was payback!"

"Great plan just one question."

"Mhm."

"Where are you going to be?"

"I already promised Cat that Jade and I would drive her to a dead actress' house tonight to light a candle and Cat and I have a science project to work on."

"Oh you so owe me. Like for the rest of your life."

Tori laughed and I fell even deeper. She has the most amazing laugh, "I know you are the best ever for doing this!" She then wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me close to her. Before I could even respond she pried herself away from me, "Oh I have to go find André and Robbie now!"

Tori ran off and I was left in the hallway staring after her fleeting figure, thinking "_The things I would do for this girl." _I shook my head and started walking to class.

My first four periods went by really well and it's lunch now. I was the first one there today and I took my seat when not even two seconds later André showed up with his sandwich in hand.

"Have you heard about that plan Tori came up with?" André asked.

"She came up with it when I was there. You should have seen the amount of begging she did."

"Oh please. We both know she's got you whipped," André joked.

I looked at him and smirked, "Is it that obvious?"

André just stared at me and nodded his head. We made small talk until Tori joined us. She always seemed to bring life to the group.

"Seriously I cannot thank you guys enough for doing this! I know how much suffering you guys will have to deal with."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It won't be so bad. We're actors, we'll just act. Like an improv scene."

André nodded his head in agreement. We planned with Robbie when he arrived and we had a pretty good revenge plan if I do say so myself. Jade and Cat came over to the table shortly after we planned and were very curious to find out what we were talking about. We explained to them the plan that we had come up with. Soon after I noticed Jade lean closer to Cat and whisper in her ear, "Whipped."

I rolled my eyes and gave Jade a smile as she smiled back at me. Robbie randomly stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, "See you later guys."

"Where are you going?" André asked.

"I'm going to broga."

We all looked at beach other weirdly. I was the first person to speak up, "Alright I guess I'll ask. Robbie… what is broga?"

"You know broga, yoga for bros?"

Again everyone looked at each other with a "is he crazy?" expression on our faces.

"Robbie," Cat said sweetly, "no one does broga."

"That's because it's just started. You just wait in about a month it will be all the buzz."

Jade stood up and walked over to Robbie and put her hand on his shoulder, making him flinch, "Robbie."

"Yeah?"

"No one is going to do broga. It's self-deprecating and humiliating to human society." I noticed Tori and André trying so hard not to laugh. They actually had to turn around. Robbie shook out of Jade's grasp and walked to his broga class. "Can't say I didn't warn him."

So as everyone predicted broga was a total bust. Robbie was in a somber mood for the rest of the day. I felt bad for him, but I mean come on broga?! How was that going to catch on? I am currently waiting outside of the Black Box Theater waiting for Trina's rehearsal to be over. I heard the teacher say that class was dismissed. I took that as my cue and walked in leaning against the wall post while Trina picked up her dance bag. When she turned around I gave her a look of admiration and she looked absolutely shocked.

"Beck?"

"Sup' Trina?" I said very flirtatiously.

"What are you here for?"

"You."

"Me? I don't understa-" I cut her off by holding her hand.

"Ever since you kissed me this morning, it's affected me." I said keeping my flirtatious act up. Trina was totally buying it. She didn't even notice that I was _over _acting.

"Well I had a burrito for breakfast was it the onions?" I wanted to push her hand away and gag. Really she kissed me with burrito breath?! I stayed strong though.

"I like you." It nearly killed me to say it. I didn't like her, in fact I liked her sister.

"Whaaaaaaa?" She asked very shocked and confused.

"Can I come over to your house tonight?" I asked while grabbing her forearms.

"Yes! God yes please! Do you want me to make you some dinner?" She asked getting very excited and starting to act flirtatious as well.

"Yeah. Will you make me a chicken?"

"Yeah of course I'll make you a chi-*gasp*"

That's when I kissed her, and let me just say, WORST. KISS. EVER! When I broke away from her I cupped her cheek and walked away my hand trailing behind me as she tried to regain her balance. I walked out the door and immediately ran to the water fountain. I had to go home and get changed for my "dinner date" with Trina. Oh man Tori is gonna hear about this!

I sent a text to André and Robbie telling them to be ready for when I picked them up. Luckily for me they were both waiting at the door when I arrived. André was the first to go in. Robbie and I waited outside of the door and heard everything going on with Trina and André. When André started to serenade her, I found that as the perfect time to barge in.

I stood at the door frame, "Hey," Trina gasped from where André had dipped her, "what's going on here?!"

"I can explain!" Trina said trying to clear things up.

"What's going on, is you were just leaving." André taunted while trying to sound menacing. I'm not going to lie this was kind of fun.

"Um I have a date with Trina. We're having chicken."

"It might actually be Turkey now."

André turned around and put a hand over his heart and used it to his advantage, "Turkey's my favorite!" André said completely flattered.

"Yo Trina likes me."

"Well maybe I'm about to change ol' Trina's mind."

"Dude, go!" I said pointing out the door with the most menacing voice I could muster at that moment.

"Don't tell me what to do you-" Uh oh André was losing it! Come on man don't break character, don't break character! "you Canadian!"

"Ohhhhh!" I exclaimed looking completely appalled and offended.

"Ok boys this isn't very nice-" Trina tried to intervene and stood on the couch.

"I always had a feeling you were anti-Canadian!" I said pointing at him in an "I was right" tone.

"So? What you gonna do about it?" André asked while putting his hands up into fists and shaking them around as I mimicked him as we moved closer to each other, "You gonna hit me with your hockey bat?"

I wanted to burst out laughing there. Really André hockey bat?

"Will you tell this punk nut, that you like me?!" I said gesturing towards André.

"Punk nut?!"

"Trina made chicken for me!" I said defending myself.

"Don't you listen to her?! She made a turkey! Now why would you want to date a Canadian who doesn't know one food word from another?!"

"Hey umm I have an idea. Why don't we all just eat the turkey together?" Trina asked trying to solve the situation.

"No you pick me or you pick him!" I said gesturing in between the both of us.

"Or maybe I'll just pick you up and toss you right out that door?" André challenged.

"Oh I would looooove to see you try." I said as I grabbed his collar.

"Boys I-!" Trina got cut off.

"Trina?" Robbie asked as he entered her doorway with a dozen red roses for her. "Trina I bought you these- *sniff* did someone microwave a turkey?" Robbie asked.

Trina looked completely speechless. We got her. "Who are those flowers for?!" I asked loudly moving closer to Robbie with André trailing behind me.

"They better be for Beck!" André yelled. Really André?

"There for Trina."

"Whaaaaaaa?" Trina replied for the second time today.

"You see I heard some guys talking in the locker room about how Beck asked you out-" And now the battle begins.

Andre took out one of the metal tools the Vegas owned to poke the wood in their fire pit and held it towards Robbie like a sword while I started to roll up my sleeves as Robbie ran away and Trina screeched in fright.

"Trina likes me idiot!" I screamed.

André put it down and chased after him with me trailing behind him and he grabbed Robbie by the torso and lifted him up several times. I pushed André away from him and did a stage punch which was quite believable. André stage punched me back and I stumbled into Robbie who pushed me towards Trina. André picked up the tea kettle and pushed Robbie to the ground while I kept Trina next to me as she screamed at us to stop. André made it seem like he was hitting Robbie on the head with it.

"No André no!" I screamed.

Trina escaped my grasp and walked to her garage door crying, "Dad come quick they're killing each other!"

Once she was out of ear shot we all just burst out laughing. We got her good. We ran over to the couch and picked up our puppets and acted as if we were there the whole time. When Trina came back in the house with her dad, she was explaining about our fight scene.

"And and Robbie was on the floor and Beck-" She noticed us by the couch and looked really confused.

"What's going on here?" Her dad asked.

"We're doing a puppet show." André explains.

"I am the king!" I said in a weird accent.

"I'm the queen!" Robbie said in a weird girly voice.

"I'm the little pussy cat. Meow" André said.

Trina's dad looked at her like 'I can't believe you'. Trina immediately tried to explain. "But they were just over there I swear and they were punching each other and everything!"

"Just promise me that when you go to college it will be somewhere far, far away." Her dad said while walking out of the room. When Trina's back was turned, I took that as my opportunity to move closer to her.

"Trina!" I said back in my kingly accent, "we hope you've learned your lesson."

"About telling lies!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Meow!" André said.

The three of us then flipped over the two couches and started doing weird dances and we ran out of the house laughing as a crying, sopping wet, horrified Tori walked up the driveway and pushed past us. Trina did absolutely nothing to comfort her sister.

Jade honked the horn to Cat's brother's car, "André, Robbie you guys want a ride?"

They both looked at each other and started walking towards the car, knowing that I wanted to talk to Tori. When I saw Jade and Cat with the same horrified looks and their wet bodies I knew some weird things have happened for them. I ran back in the house, luckily Trina was nowhere to be found.

I ran up the stairs to Tori's room and knocked on her door, "Tor, you ok?"

She opened the door with the same look on her face and let me in as she started pacing around having a panic attack. "Tonight was the worst. We had to drive to San Diego and it started raining and the car's top didn't go up so we got soaked and when we stopped at a gas station, a creepy clown tried to come to my house and the actress wasn't even dead and she sprayed us with a water gun and-"

She kept on rambling and her tears kept flowing. I had no idea what to do. I just pulled her into my arms and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh. Shhh. Shhhh. Shhhh. Hey it's just me. You're fine. There's no crazy clown trying to barge in and you can always change into different clothes and wait for your hair to dry. Everything's fine." I kissed her forehead to reassure her, "You're safe."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly, "I was just so scared that he was going to hurt me or Cat or Jade."

"Well he didn't. You got away in time." I rubbed her back soothingly as she squeezed out the last of her tears in my chest. She noticed some mascara stains on it.

She sighed, "What is with me and staining your shirts?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"It's just make up it'll come out." I took in her scent. She smelled like apples and cinnamon, so sweet. I got lost in it. I didn't want to let her go. When she pulled away from me, she looked up at me with eyes of need, eyes of sorrow. I tilted her head down and I placed another light kiss on her forehead.

She whispered two words to me, "Thank you." with a shy smile on her face.

I returned it and responded, "Anytime."

André and Jade were right. She has me whipped.

**A/N Hey people! I thought i would base this chapter off of "Car, Rain and Fire", as you can tell, and decided to add a little Bori fluff. So according to this chapter Beck is whipped and will do anything to make Tori happy, even if it means pretending to like Trina. So we will be diving into the mystery of Beck's life in a chapter or two and you will finally learn about his routine. Well it's 11:04pm so read and write on!**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	6. Don't You Ever Fade Away

Chapter 6

"Don't You Ever Fade Away"

**A/N Hey guys! So I've been in the mood for updating a lot more often so enjoy! Also please review and read my new chapter of "Stay Beautiful Beri" and "Healing Hearts"! Also I've decided that I am going to start giving recommendations for Bori stories to read here. So today's recommendation is "Teen Wolf: Victorious Style" by, huntergirl2020. Now I don't watch Teen Wolf, but this is a well written story and I am the only person who reviewed it! She is an amazing author so give it a shot! Truth be told, I should have finished this chapter yesterday but, my sister had gotten Sims 3 University Life and I got hooked on it. Sorry! I DO NOT OWN Put Your Hands Up by Matchbox 20 or Victorious.**

**-_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

Beck's POV

I felt a pain in my arm and I turned around to face the person.

"Oh you're going to get it!"

"Oh am I?" I said.

"Don't challenge me!"

"Why? You weren't being serious?"

"I'm being serious. We've been through this many times Beckett!"

"Oh now you're calling me by my full name? You're so intimidating! Please don't hurt me!" I said with fake horror in my voice.

"Ok that's it!"

I suddenly felt someone launch themselves at my back and jump up wrapping their legs around me. I grabbed a hold of their legs and heard a squeal and giggles as I spun around trying to get the mysterious person off my back.

"Stop spinning let me get down!" The person breathed out.

"Not yet!"

"Oh come on Beck I'm starting to get dizzy!"

"Well you chose to jump on my back now you have to suffer the consequences."

I still spun around at full speed, ignoring the demands of putting the person down. I joined in on the squeals and giggles not slowing down at all.

"If you two flirt birds are done we kind of have a class to go to." Jade said with her hand on her hip and a joking smirk as I started to slow down.

I let go of Tori's legs and she placed her hand on my shoulder, to keep herself from falling. I laughed and held on to her side when André came over and stood next to Jade, "Come on guys save the PDA for somewhere else."

I rolled my eyes at them, "Come on guys we were just having a little fun is all. No romantic feelings behind it at all."

Jade and André just looked at each other unconvinced and said in unison, "Yeah, right."

Tori and I both rolled our eyes as they walked away to class together. We both looked at each other and spoke, "We gotta get them together."

We laughed and Tori turned to face me, "So are you going to the Friday Night Concert?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lip. I wanted to go, but I wasn't entirely sure. "Uh I don't know. I want to, but I-"

"Oh please come! I never spend any time with you after school! I feel like I barely know you and anything we ever talk about is school work. I want to get to know the real Beck. Please go?"

"Alright, I'll go."

"Yay!" Tori stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened and my cheek felt numb and tingly at the same time, "See you later!" Tori screamed before skipping away to class. Oh the feelings this girl gives me.

Whenever I'm around her, I'm just naturally happy. She's just a ball of sunshine and energy. She's like a less flighty version of Cat! Yet she is always sense-able.

I shook my head and walked to class. The rest of the day was pretty boring except Jade and André were practically flirting all of lunch. They kept on throwing their French fries at each other and swatting each other. Tori and I just stared at each other with knowing smirks on our faces. Before I walked out of the school I met up with Tori at her locker.

Right before Tori closed her locker I slid right behind her door. When she closed it, she let out a shriek and put her hand on my chest as her back slammed against the lockers to the left of hers. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, "Well, hello to you too."

She glared at me, "Don't scare me like that again!" she said swatting my arm. "So are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah in fact do you need a ride tonight?"

"Nah Trina's driving me."

"Oh that should be fun." I said with a huge grin on my face and sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh shut up, Beck."

"What's going to happen if I don't?" I ask while moving closer to her, until she's pressed up against the lockers.

"Uh ummmm I-I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Tori froze and gasped when I put my hand on her cheek and her lips stayed parted when our noses touched. She swallowed hard and put a light smile on her face, "I'll jump on your back again."

"And I'll spin around just as I did earlier." We both laughed at each other and kept our closeness until we heard Jade groan.

"Ugh just make out already!"

I stepped away from Tori and Tori's cheeks were scarlet as she crossed her hands and put her head down. Damn was she adorable.

Tori and I walked out of the school laughing and talking.

"So when are we going to work on our dance project?" Tori asked.

"Umm maybe Sunday?"

"Great you can come over since my house is bigger than your RV and we'll practice and maybe order a pizza."

"Sounds great."

We both walked away to our cars and would later reunite at the Asphalt Café. When I returned to my RV I changed my shirt and messed around with my hair a bit. Call me a girl, but I want my hair to look perfect since I'll be spending time with Tori.

It was 7 and I was actually on time. I was meeting Tori by our usual table and she was going to bring the rest of the gang there. André was happy that I was coming to the concert since he is performing his new song there. He tells me that it's definitely a song that just makes you want to dance and I was hoping on doing a bunch of that with Tori tonight.

When I saw Tori my breath hitched. Tori was wearing denim shorts that stopped at her mid thigh with a purple tank top. She looked gorgeous and not too revealing. That was one of the things that amazed me about Tori. She would wear something a little revealing and still take people's breath away. I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Tori."

Tori looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Beck!" She shouted so I could hear her over the music. She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her close to me. She pulled away from me, "Let's go dance André is about to go on!"

Before I could respond, Tori grabbed my hand and lifted it above her head and lead me to the dance floor. Tori and I were dancing close to each other since practically everyone was on the dance floor. When this song ended we heard Helen come up on the microphone.

"Hello Hollywood Arts students! Are you guys having fun?"

Everyone responded by putting their hands up and screaming loudly.

"That's good now here is your beloved Hollywood Arts Songwriter André Harris with a new song!"

Everyone cheered and applauded when André came up to the mic, "Hey y'all! This is a new song I wrote called "Put Your Hands Up" Hope you enjoy!"

** "Put Your Hands Up" by Matchbox 20**

You're wide awake  
You're heart beats  
Sister Mary in her burning dress with God in her feet  
They take and take  
But no more  
Cause now you gonna show em what the night is really for  
And leave your heart out on the dance floor

Put your hands up  
It's all right  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

And if you can't sleep  
Do it all night  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
And don't you ever fade away

Your life is full  
Of hard days  
You try to hold it down  
But its more than you can take

Well those flashing lights  
They shine down  
It's hard as hell to keep your head in this town  
So were gonna burn the place down

Put your hands up  
It's all right  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

And if you can't sleep  
Do it all night  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
And don't you ever fade away  
Don't you ever fade away  
Until the sun rise

Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

Put your hands up  
It's all right  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

And if you can't sleep  
Do it all night  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
And don't you ever fade away  
Don't you ever fade away  
And don't you ever fade away

And put your hands up  
Better put your hands up  
Gonna put your hands up  
Don't you ever fade away  
Gonna put your hands up  
Gonna put your hands up  
Until the sun rise

In the midst of the song I turned Tori around so her back was against my chest as she swung her hips back and forth and she had her hand on the back of my neck and my lips were so close to touching her neck. Right when I was about to place my lips on her very attractive neck, she turned around and grasped my forearms.

She turned me around as she walked backward towards the school. Her back gently hit the brick wall of the school and she smiled up at me as she pulled me close to her. "That song," Tori said with deep breaths as she tried to catch it, "was amazing!"

I looked her dead in the eyes with admiration, "Yeah it really was."

Tori bit her lower lip and I started to lean in to her. She started to close her eyes and my face was right in front of hers. If I just push my lips out they will touch Tori's. I have to take this chance because who knows when it will happen again. When our lips only brushed against each other's André shouted, "Hey Beck!" I groaned and pulled away from Tori's reach.

"I'll be right back." I told her before walking away to go scream at André for ruining our moment.

"Hey good to see ya buddy!" André patted my shoulder until he realized my angry facial expression. "Oh man what happened?"

"Well when you called out to me I was just about to kiss Tori." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh man I'm sorry. I should really be more observant. What led up to you trying to kiss her?"

"Well we were dancing rather ummm closely to each other during your song. When it ended she pulled me towards the wall and I just couldn't help myself."

"Sorry man. Go get her. I won't hold you up any longer."

"Thanks."

I walked back to the wall to find Tori no longer there. Damn it she was just here a minute ago! Thanks a lot André. I looked around until I saw Tori being pulled into the crowd by Trina. She looked helplessly at me and mouthed "Sorry!" I couldn't mouth back before she disappeared. Just like the hope in me, she faded away.


	7. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 7

"Unanswered Questions"

Beck's POV

"Oh Beck I'm sorry. I'm sure André didn't mean to ruin your kiss with Tori. You know he was just excited to see you," Cat was trying to comfort me about the events from Friday. It was now Monday and I haven't spoken to Tori since then. Cat was always great at comforting people.

"I know André didn't do it intentionally, but I haven't spoken to Tori since Friday. I just really hope that things don't get awkward between us. I mean it was a heat of the moment type of thing." Ok that was a major lie. The way I feel about Tori led me to try and kiss her, but the way we were dancing was my chance to do it.

Cat just looked at me with a smirk on her face, "I don't think it was a heat of the moment thing since you always talk at her and stare at her. As for your relationship with her getting awkward, I don't think Tori will let it get awkward. From what I've seen, she seems like she really enjoys your friendship. The best thing to do is to act like nothing happened. Don't even discuss it with her since that will make it even more awkward. It will make her feel rejected. Even if she doesn't like you back, it still hurts a girl to be shot down."

Wow I can't believe Cat just said all of that. This is the most helpful thing I've heard from… anyone. "You know Cat that is the most helpful thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" and now we're back to the normal Cat.

I shook my head and patted her head, "Nothing Cat. You just really helped me out."

Cat smiled at me, "Glad I could help," she said before skipping away. Oh gosh, this girl and her mood swings.

Now to go and find Tori and… act like nothing happened. Well that's going to be awkward. How am I supposed to act like we didn't almost kiss? This is going to be tougher than I thought. She just enchants me and to act like I didn't almost kiss this amazing girl that has been all I've been thinking about recently, would basically be the death of me. But I guess this is better than letting things get awkward between us and we eventually stop talking. I don't know what I would do after knowing and speaking with this girl almost every day and it just went away.

"Are you going to continue to stand in this hallway and stare off into space?" André asked from behind me, "What's going on with you man?"

I sighed and ran my hand down my face, "I'm thinking about how I'm going to deal with the whole Tori thing. Cat told me to act like nothing happened to save what I have with her."

"Wait, so you're going to just act like nothing happened between you two?" I nodded my head as André shook his, "Look coming from Tori's closest guy friend she seems really into you. I would use this as the perfect opportunity to tell her how I feel about her."

Great now I have two people telling me to do complete opposite things. "Dré, I'm not entirely sure if I'm ready to tell her all about my life yet. I mean I want to believe me I do, but I just want to tell her when I'm sure I want to be with her. I'm still a bit iffy on that. When I want to be with her, I want her to want to be with the _real_ me, the person that has been through so much. I don't want her to want to be with me just because of who she _thinks_ I am."

André looks at me blankly as if he's thinking, "You know what man I respect that. That's very wise of you. You don't want to hurt her because you aren't who she thought you were. Sorry for pressuring you. Just don't let her slip through your fingers." With that said André walks away before he turns around, "She's in the cooking room just so you know." He winks and turns around the corner. This is why he's my best friend. I smiled and walked to the class rooms with an extra spring in my step.

I made my way to the hallway and looked frantically for the amazing girl who has taken over my thoughts. I looked through the small windows in the doors to see her where I found her back turned as she was filling a measuring cup with flour and her long beautiful brown hair flowing behind her. I very quietly stepped into the room and closed the door behind me silently. I walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Boo."

She snapped around and released a small shriek. I erupted into laughter while she glared at me. She swatted my arm, "I thought I told you to stop scaring me like that!"

"Just because you said it, doesn't mean I have to listen." Tori rolled her eyes at me, "So whatcha baking?" I asked putting my bag down next to hers and standing beside her.

"I'm baking cupcakes for my Vocals class bake sale."

"Why didn't you bake them at home?"

"Trina was busy baking for her dance club since whatever she does affects me and how society works." I couldn't help but laugh at her sister's self-centeredness. Tori swatted me again, "You wouldn't be laughing if you had to live with her."

"You're probably right, but I don't so I will continue to laugh."

"Urgh! I can't bake!," Tori then put her hands on the counter and put her hands down. She turned to face me, "Can you help me?"

I nodded and took the instructions from her hands. This was a simple recipe so we should be done relatively soon. "Oh come on Tori this is easy stuff."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm a bad baker."

"You should be," Tori glared at me which I smirked at, "Kidding. Come on let's make some cupcakes."

I helped her with the recipe and she was beaming at me, "Yay!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, "You're the best!" She let me go and started to look for the whisk. While she did that, I decided it was time to have some fun. I took some of the flour from the bowl in my hand and waited for her to turn around. "Hey Beck do you know where the *gasp*" I flicked the flour at her causing her to close her eyes and put her hands up by her head. She looked at me with her mouth agape as her face was covered with flour. She pointed at the bowl, "That was perfectly measured!" she screamed.

She pulled flour out of the bag and threw it at me getting it in my hair. I gasped at her, "Ok it's on!" We both started throwing flour at each other not even being able to look at each other through the cloud of flour. I could hear Tori's squeals of delight and her laughter that makes me fall in love every time. Tori grabbed a hold of the bag of flour and just kept flinging at me. I reached over to her and grabbed the bag and started to dump the contents onto her head, "There you go!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Beck I hate you!" Tori started to hit my chest. I knew she was joking so I grabbed a hold of her wrists, pulling her close to me as she smiled and started laughing.

"What did you say?"

"I said I hate you!" She said still smiling.

"Oh really? You might want to take that back."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Tori challenged.

"I can completely change your life in a heartbeat."

"Then do it!" Tori said and we laughed after. We continued to step backwards as our laughter died down. When our laughter stopped Tori looked up at me and stared into my eyes. She swallowed hard before she spoke and I still had a hold of her wrists, "When you said you could change my life in a heartbeat, how would you change it?" she whispered.

I looked down at her completely shocked. How on Earth was I supposed to answer that without giving away I like her? I shut my eyes tight as I thought about how I could back myself out of this. Without even realizing it I had intertwined my hands with Tori's, "Beck?" Tori questioned. Should I tell her? Should I tell her my life story? Would she still want to be with me after I told her about my past? That was a question that I couldn't answer on my own. I have to tell her eventually why not now? Right when I opened my mouth, someone barged in.

"What is going on in here?!" the cooking teacher exclaimed.

Tori looked at her and separated our hands and put her hands on the counter again, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Those words crushed me and I could hear the hurt in her voice. The cooking teacher continued to reprimand us, but I couldn't hear anything. Tori's words kept on replaying in my head with the same hurt in her voice. Those were some of the most upsetting words I have ever heard in my life and I have heard a lot of nasty things in my life. Just hearing the hurt in her voice makes it even worse. There was one thing on my mind for the rest of the day. Why was she so hurt when she said those words?

**A/N Ok please don't hate me for making a fluff Bori Chapter when they aren't together yet. That will change very soon though! Also we are going to dive into the mess of Beck's life either next chapter or the one after (I mean it this time!) Believe me his life is very messed up! I wish they went more into his life on the show.**

**-_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	8. Damn You André

Chapter 8

**A/N So you guys could all thank Michael Bublé for this update. Well you could also blame him for taking so long since he's kinda taken over my life. I recently feel in love with his voice and he is just so god damn beautiful haha. He kinda inspired this update. Can you be awesome and listen to his cover of Maroon 5's song This Love? He goes all opera at the end and I just die. Anyway PART OF THE BIG REVEAL NEXT CHAPTER! I'm really excited about the big reveal so expect another update over the weekend! Don't rely on it though. I just found out that my great Uncle passed away. I have a feeling you guys might hate me a bit after this chapter and the next one will be a cliffy. Also my life is going amazing right now, well except for my sprained ankle and my great Uncle but everything else is fabulous! Haha. I'm being a beast in global history and earth science the past few weeks! Wow I'm still rambling on something that has nothing to do with the story, I should stop doing that. Ok I'm done… no I'm not I LOVE MICHAEL BUBLÉ! ALSO my story "Healing Hearts" is still being written but it is co-written with two people so please do not leave a review like "please update Healing Hearts" or "Have you abandoned Healing Hearts?" My recommendation for today is "Anti-Beck Oliver" by, CaptureLife. ALSO LESS THAN FOUR MONTHS UNTIL I DIE WHEN I SEE MAROON 5 WITH KELLY CLARKSON :D! Also get to see Train/ The Script/ Gavin DeGraw in ONE concert in less than 3 MONTHS! :D Ok now I'm really done.**

**-****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

"Damn You André!"

After Tori and I cleaned up the kitchen a few days ago, we've been a little more distant lately. I mean we still walk together, but I feel like she's trying to avoid me. I was afraid that this would happen. If André hadn't interrupted our almost kiss at the Friday Night Concert everything could be just- No I can't blame André for that. Speaking of André he's been a little wonky too recently. He hasn't been around at lunch recently and he's getting all of these designer things. Did he get a record label and just not tell anyone? There is no way that he found a job that pays well enough for him to eat out for lunch every day and still afford those fancy things. Whenever he is around though he stays away from Jade… weird. Could it be that he finally fell for Jade and was afraid he'd do something stupid around her? But that doesn't explain the clothes. I was grabbing stuff from my locker when Tori and Robbie came up to me.

"Hey Beck!" Robbie said really happy snapping me out of my thoughts, making me hit my head on the top of my locker.

"Oh gosh Beck are you ok?" Tori asked.

I pulled my head out from my locker and put my had on the back of it, "Yeah I'm fine. No worries."

"So I made a bet with Tori!" Robbie exclaimed, doesn't he know it's only 9 in the morning?

"Really? What's the bet?"

"Well when I told Robbie that I could inflate a balloon with my nose he didn't believe me so he bet me 5 dollars that I couldn't do it," Tori explained

I smirked. Tori had told me she could do this before so I knew Robbie was going to be disappointed.

"Oh yeah! You've told me about that." I said making Tori smile triumphantly and Robbie's face fall.

"Wait so you mean she was serious?!" Robbie exclaimed shocked.

"You see! I told you Beck would be the deciding factor!" Tori said like she proved a point.

"Well I won't believe it until I see it!" Robbie snapped while pulling out a balloon from his backpack and handed it to Tori.

Tori awkwardly took it and looked at me and Robbie suspiciously, "So do you carry un-inflated balloons around with you often?" Tori asked trying to be as polite as possible. Robbie just nodded his head which resulted in Tori and I raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," was all Robbie said.

Tori put the balloon to her nose and started to blow into it, making it expand. Robbie's eyes widened as he knew that he was going to have to give her 5 dollars once she was done. I watched Tori and the way her face scrunched up as she blew air into the balloon was kind of cute. When Tori was done she tied a knot and moved it from her nose as she held the now inflated balloon, "Tada!" Tori sing-songed.

I chuckled and looked at Robbie, "You shouldn't have bet her." I said with a smirk.

"How do girls inflate balloons with their noses?!" Robbie was still shocked.

"Well Robbie it appears that you lost the bet. Pay up." Tori said reaching her hand out.

Robbie grumbled some incoherent words under his breath while digging around in his pocket for his wallet. Once he pulled it out, he handed Tori a five dollar bill as she smiled victoriously. Tori suddenly looked up at the door and she automatically got an amused face on as her jaw dropped.

"Oh-la-la!" Tori said while walking up to André, who was wearing a navy blue suede jacket with a light blue shirt on underneath and designer jeans. You see what I mean?

"Owww!" Robbie scream obnoxiously as the three of us moved closer to him.

"Look at you!" I dragged out being the obnoxious person that I can be. André just looked at me and glared.

"Stop guys come on," André said with a joking tone in his voice.

"What is with you and all the fancy clothes lately?" Tori asked while grabbing a hold of his silver chain hanging around his neck.

"Oh this isn't fancy! Psh it's just clothes." André said trying to act like it was no big deal and-WOAH! What is that on his wrist?!

"Woah! It that Boissé watch?!" I ask while grabbing a hold of his forearm.

"That _is_ a Boissé!" Tori confirmed.

"I've always wanted to see one!" Robbie commented.

"Where have you been getting all this stuff?" Tori asked out of curiosity.

Before André could answer, this African American girl wearing a black T-shirt and a pink vest with black leggings walks in holding a scarf, "André," she said sounding exhausted. The three of us just stared in confusion at this girl. Who was she? Was she his long lost sister? Maybe a third removed cousin? "Hey André!" She repeated sounding more annoyed.

"Oh hey Hope, what's up?" André said sounding a little nervous.

"You forgot your new scarf," she said while draping it around his neck.

"Oh yeah forgot it. I didn't leave it there on purpose heh," André said sounding nervous. The three of us cleared our throats to attempt to ease the tension between all of us. "Oh right! You guys um this is Hope and Hope, these are some people I know."

People I know? Now we don't even have names? What on Earth is going on here?

"Beck," I said while waving.

"Tori," Tori said while waving as well.

"I'm Robbie," Robbie introduced.

André then proceeded to take off his light blue scarf while Hope glared at him, "What are you doing?" Hope asked trying to sound calm.

"Oh you see I'm just not feeling this scarf with this shirt so-"

"When I gave you that scarf you told me you loved it. Were you lying?" She asked losing her control.

The three of us just looked at each other shocked. This girl just seemed so sweet a minute ago.

"No no! Baby I love it!" Baby?! That's his girlfriend?! "Let me just put it back on my neck." André said while putting the scarf back on.

"See it looks nice!" Hope commented going back to the sweet girl she was two minutes ago.

"Like a pretty leash." I commented. I just couldn't help myself and André just glared at me with eyes that said 'Shut up or I kill you.'

"So I'll pick you up some lunch and we can grab some sush." Hope said while lightly nudging André's arm.

"Heh yeah absol-ush," André said trying to make a pun. All of us just groaned in response.

"Any of you guys wanna come?" Hope asked us.

"I don't," Rex commented.

"Uh Tori and I have a thing at a uhh place." I tried to cover us up.

"We have a thing at a place?" Tori asked sounding oblivious.

"Shut up," I spoke through gritted teeth.

Tori's eyes widened and she looked surprised before regaining her composure. "Robbie why don't you come?" Hope asked.

"Oh uh you see well I'm going with the-"

"Uhh he'll be there!" André butted in making Robbie freeze.

"Uhhh yeah I'll be there. I sure love sush," Robbie said while awkwardly pointing.

"Great! See you then!" Hope said giving André a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back outside.

"Pretty girl," I commented that was honestly the only nice thing about her.

"She's generous." Robbie commented.

"Yeah she seems really nice." Tori said calmly.

"Thanks," André said before walking away to his first class.

"Raise your hand if you hate her," Tori said regretfully.

"I do," I commented while raising my hand along with Tori's.

"Me," Robbie said raising his hand as well. "Why do I have to go to lunch with them?!"

"Just think of it as taking one for the team Rob," I said comforting him.

"We're a team?!" Robbie asked energetically.

Tori and I just rolled our eyes and walked away with Robbie calling after us.

Tori looked up at me before she spoke, "So since when do we have a thing at a place?" Tori asked jokingly.

"It was just an excuse to get out of going to lunch," I said not looking at her.

"Well maybe we should make a thing at a place." Tori said quietly. I stopped dead in my tracks. Did she just ask me out? I turned around to look at her and see her looking at me a hundred percent serious. Oh my god. "You know, hang out?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Yeah sure why not. I don't have a problem with it."

"Great! So Saturday, my house?"

"Yeah! Saturday sounds great."

"Ok," Tori said smiling brightly at me and started taking steps backwards, "see you later."

"Yeah bye." I said waving before she turned around walking around the corner.

"Yes!" I said before throwing my hands up in the air. I turned on my heel and walked to class. Saturday seems amazing already!

~Time Skip~

*Saturday*

I looked in my mirror messing around with my hair while sitting in my car in Tori's driveway. When I was satisfied I opened my car door and stepped out walking up the driveway, locking my car. I took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. I stuffed my hands back in my pockets waiting for Tori to answer.

"Who is it?" Tori asked through the door.

"Beck,"

"Oh I'll be right there!" Soon after, Tori emerged in a blue long sleeved shirt and some jeans wearing glasses. Wait she wears glasses? "Hey Beck! Come on in."

Tori stepped aside as I walked in, "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks. My mom just started cooking."

"That's why it smelt so good in here. If I'm intruding I could come back later."

"No you're not. It's fine. You're more than welcome to join us for dinner. My parents are going out soon any way."

"Oh ok. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know actually. I barely know you so-"

"Perfect, we can get to know each other."

"Uhh sure." Tori led me to one of her couches and took a seat.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Uhhh what do you major in?" Tori asked nervously. I just looked at her like 'Did you seriously just ask that question?' "Right sorry stupid question. Uhmmmmmmm oh ok why don't you sing?"

"Huh?"

"You have a good voice. You know when you zone out you sing quietly."

I felt my cheeks reddening, "I'm not that good."

"Oh come on Beck you have a great voice!"

I looked at her, "You really think so?"

"Yeah you should sing more."

"Well I do play guitar."

"See then singing should be second nature!"

"Let's move onto you. Why are you always self-conscious?"

"Oooph that's a tough one. Uhh I guess I'm self-conscious because of Trina. She always says she's more talented and that she's prettier."

"That's crazy Tori! I mean just look at you! You're like a super model!" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying.

Tori just looked down and blushed, pushing her glasses up her nose. Damn she's gorgeous.

"Tori, your Father and I are leaving. Mashed potatoes are in the kitchen along with the chicken. Have fun! See you later." Tori's mom said while walking over to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and soon her dad joined in. I immediately pushed my emotions aside knowing that I would be jealous of her cute little family. With their goodbyes done, her parents walked out the door.

Tori got up and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed us plates of food. I reached over and grabbed the remote off of her coffee table turning on the TV, looking for something to watch. "You didn't mean what you said did you?" Tori asked while walking back with two plates filled with food, handing me mine.

I looked at her completely shocked. Did she really think I was lying? Why on earth would she think that? Has she looked in a mirror? "Tori I meant what I said." I put my plate down and looked her in the eyes. I never noticed the little flecks of hazel in them. I pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "You're beautiful."

Tori smiled shyly at me and I returned it quickly going back to my regular face, my hand still cupping her cheek as we stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes are like magnets. Whenever I look into them, I just want to kiss her endlessly. Tori's breath hitched when I began moving my thumb on her cheekbone. Tori's eyes shut for a moment. I ran my hand through her long wavy hair making her release a small sigh as she raised her hand to my neck and rubbed the back of it. Her eyes fluttered open and she was thinking that this moment was just as intimate as I did. When we both began to lean in only a centimeter, there was a pounding on the front door making us both spring apart.

It's official. The universe officially hates my guts and does not want me to be happy.

Once Tori recovered from her shock of what had just happened she spoke, "Who is it?" We were answered by more pounding. "Are you a criminal?" I chuckled at that. Did she expect that if it was a criminal that they would give her the truth.

"Not really." The voice responded. Wait a minute that voice is all too familiar.

"It's open!" André walked in the door dressed in a suit for Hope's birthday party. Damn you André! That's two times now!

The universe… and André are against me.


	9. Living In This Cell Part 1

Chapter 9

"Living In This Cell Part 1"

**A/N Okay! Here we go baby! Part one of the big reveal! I don't want to hold up to much of your time since you all want to read about the disaster that is Beck's life and it WILL BE A CLIFFY to lead into the next chapter! Ok so I posted an author's note on "Stay Beautiful Beri" that I recently made a twitter called BeckandToriBeri and I also made a livestream which is BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo. Now I will be doing my first ever livestream TOMORROW AT 7:30 TO 9:30. You can ask me anything on the livestream and at my twitter. Also ONE MONTH AND 11 DAYS UNTIL TWISTED PREMIERES! EPPPPPPPPPP! I AM SO EXCITED YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Ok so as always, leave a review telling me your thoughts and I hope to see you all at my livestream tomorrow! I love you all! AND NOW HERE IS "LIVING IN THIS CELL!"**

**-****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

This. Day. Could. Not. Be. Better.

Turns out that I got an awesome routine down with Tori for our dancing project which is due next week and it involves being close at times. So being close with the girl that's been driving me crazy made it the best morning ever. I'm at my locker when I heard André call out. Apparently the only reason he's dating that awful girl is because her dad is Steven Quincey. I know shocking right? Anyway he came running over to me and looked completely panicked. What on Earth happened to him?

"Beck, man hey look I need a favor. I told Lane that I would perform at the concert tonight, but I also promised Hope that I would take her out for dinner tonight so could you maybe cover for me?"

Oh come on André! You know I will do anything for you besides singing! I groaned and ran a hand down my face, "Why me? Can't you get Tori, Jade or Cat to do it for you?"

"Jade isn't talking to me," What?! Jade isn't talking to him? I gotta find out about that later. Cat told me she wasn't going, Tori said her throat was bothering her," I opened my mouth to ask about Robbie, but André cut me off, "and NOOOOOO Robbie cannot do it! His songwriting is awful. I mean he wrote a song about broken glass, Beck. So you're my only option. I promise I won't bring up your whole situation for a whole month!" André begged.

"What situation?" Tori asked from behind me with her eyebrows furrowed and confusion clearly displayed on her face.

"Uh uh he means my uhhhhhhhhhh," Damn it why can't I think of a good excuse!

"Uhhhhh his ACNE! Yeah his acne problems!" I just turned and faced him with my 'Are you serious?' look making André shrug his shoulders.

"Uh yeah my acne problem. It's bad you don't want to know. It's not like there's anything else wrong with me heh." I said losing my composure and almost freaking out.

"Uh Beck? Are you ok?" Tori asked while putting her hand to my head, "You're sweating and look awfully pale. Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No I-I'm fine no worries! Heh there's nothing wrong with me I'm perfectly fine, see!" I said while pointing to myself as I tried to muster a convincing smile.

"Rrrrrrriiiiiight," Tori said while tilting behind me to look at André with a super concerned look on her face. "Are you sure you're ok? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine heh heh, André" I said before André moved in front of me to try and cover my footsteps. Thank god! Now that was embarrassing. I walked away from the two as André covered for my awkward behavior.

So I guess I have to fill in for André now since he just covered for me to Tori. I guess I owe him for a lot of things. This is the one thing he wants me to do so I'll do it. Now I have to think of a song.

Just fabulous.

I got a text from André just to confirm that I would sing in his spot tonight. I am way too much of a pushover. I regretfully told him I would do it. Jade will get quite a laugh out of this. Jade always knew that I wasn't a huge fan of having to sing. André tells me that I have a talent for songwriting though. Time to get to work writing a new song.

~Lunch Time~

I was sitting at the lunch table waiting for the others as I continued to work on the song. I am halfway through, but the bridge is really throwing me off. Maybe I should take a break and enjoy lunch instead of stressing over a song for a small high school performance.

Suddenly a tray popped down beside me as a voice that I love swarmed my ears, "Look at you working hard on something." I looked up at her and smiled as she took a seat to my left. "Whatcha writing?" She asked trying to take the paper from my hands.

I quickly grabbed it from her small and delicate grip, "Uh uh not for you." I said waving my finger from side to side.

"Oh come on just tell me! You know I'm going to get it out of you one way or another." Tori said whining a little.

I sighed dramatically, "Well if you _must_ know, I'm writing a song to perform at the concert tonight to fill in for André."

"Oh that sounds cool! Could I maybe get a sneak peek?" Tori asked looking up at me with big eyes.

"Well it's not done yet silly." I said ruffling her hair.

"Urgh you know I don't like it when you mess up my hair!" Tori shouted annoyed.

"Well now you know how I feel." I told her making her smile.

"That's not going to stop me from messing up your hair, I hope you know that."

"The world would be ending if you did," I told her with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. I don't mess up your hair that often." Tori said while taking a bite of her pizza before looking at my facial expression making her laugh.

"Well well what have we here!" Jade said while sitting next to Tori. "Beckette Oliver? Writing a song? Should I get a nurse?" Jade said with a joking tone in her voice.

"No I'm just covering for André tonight at the concert. Speaking of André why haven't you been talking to him lately?" I asked.

"We'll talk about this later," She says through gritted teeth. Knowing Jade, we wouldn't be talking about it… at all.

I spent the rest of lunch working on the song as Tori commented many times on how the tip of my tongue comes out when I'm working hard. Now just time to write the final chorus.

~Concert (Backstage)~

"Stop worrying so much, Beck! You'll be fine. You've performed on stage hundreds of times!" Jade said as she was working on my stage makeup so that way I don't look like a ghost when I perform. I doubt the makeup will help though.

"Yeah when I was acting. Not when I was singing a song that I wrote about my crazy screwed up life."

"Well then it's one crazy screwed up song."

"Jade-"

"What?! I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know you are but it's not helping," I told her as Jade stood in front of the mirror facing me so she could see her job well done.

"Well if I can't calm you down, I know someone who can. I'll be right back." Jade said as she walked away to go and find the person she was speaking about. I stood up and put my hands on the edge of the vanity as I looked at my reflection straight in the eye.

"Come on Oliver, Jade's right. You've performed on stage a million times! Why are you freaking out over a little three minute performance? You can do this." I attempted to pep talk myself, it failed. "What am I going to do?"

"Woah Jade wasn't kidding when she said you were freaking out," I heard Tori say from behind me. Tori's heels clacked as she moved in front of me and grasped my forearms sending a trail of tingles up my arms, "Don't worry. You're going to be awesome out there. You're Beck Oliver! You own any stage you step on no matter what kind of performance you're doing. Look I believe in you," Tori cupped both my cheeks to force me to keep eye contact with her, "You can do this,"

Tori and I just stared at each other before one of the stage hands came backstage, "Beck you're on in two."

Tori must've me felt the shiver, and had me look back into her eyes, "Look into the crowd and find me and Jade. Sing to us as if there's no one else around ok?" Tori didn't even wait for my response and moved her hands from my face before placing a gentle kiss on my right cheek making my eyes widen, "Go kill it out there. Jade and I will be back here when you're done."

Tori stepped away from me before I could do more than breathe. She continued walking until she was out of sight. The stage hand came back, "Beck you really need to get your mic on."

I quickly shook myself out of my flustered state and followed the stage hand.

~Stage~

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, I give you Beck Oliver!" Helen screamed into the microphone making the crowd erupt in applause as I took my spot center stage. I started to frantically look for Tori and Jade until I saw them with thumbs up and smiles on their faces. Here we go.

**_"Let Me Be Myself"_**

_I guess I just got lost bein' someone else  
I tried to kill the pain but, nothin ever helped  
I left myself behind somewhere along the way  
Hopin to come back around to find myself someday_

Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's ok, but tell me  
Please, would you one time  
Just let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Would you let me be myself

I'll never find my heart  
Behind someone else  
I'll never see the light of day  
Living in this cell  
It's time to make my way  
Into the world I knew  
Take back all of these times  
That I gave in to you

Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's ok, but tell me  
Please, would you one time  
Let me be myself  
So I can shine with my own light  
And let me be myself  
For a while, if you don't mind  
Let me be myself  
So I can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself

That's all I've ever wanted from this world  
Is to let me be me

Please would you one time  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Please would you one time  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
For a while, if you don't mind  
Let me be myself  
So i can shine with my own light  
Let me be myself  
Would you one time… oooh  
Let me be myself  
Let me be me

The lights dimmed as I waited for any feedback from the crowd. Suddenly everyone erupted into cheers and applause. Now I know why people love singing so much. "Thank You," I said before walking off stage where Tori and Jade were waiting for me.

Jade instantly tackled me in a hug, squeezing me close to her, "You were awesome!" Jade said as I hugged her back and lifted her feet off the ground. I put her down and noticed something different in Tori.

When Jade stepped out of my arms Tori instantly ran into them, "I knew you could do it!" she screamed overjoyed. She whispered into my ear, "We need to talk later."

I looked at her confused but nodded my head. Now what does Tori have to talk to me about?

"Come on! Let's go meet up with Robbie!" Jade said as she took both of our hands and led us back into the crowd.

~Tori's House~

I pulled into Tori's driveway since I had already dropped off Jade. Tori looked at me cautiously before asking, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

I followed Tori inside her house after she unlocked the door and pushed it open finding her mother sound asleep on the couch with her dad with the TV still on. Tori quickly signaled for me to be quiet as we slowly crept up the stairs. Tori very quietly opened her bedroom door and closed it behind me. Her room really described her personality; so bright and full of life.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"Uhh ok this is kind of an awkward topic but I just have to ask. Beck what was your song about?"

I looked at her shocked, she found a meaning in my song. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I can't make up some lie. I guess I have to start somewhere, "It's- it's about my life Tor."

"Oh well why would you write a song about your life is the song makes it seem that horrible?"

I sighed and took a step closer to her, "Maybe because I didn't know how else to tell someone about it," I said continuing to move closer to her as I grabbed her hand.

Tori swallowed hard and looked up at me. I took my free hand and moved the hair away from her left cheek as I cupped it making her sigh. When I started to lean in she stayed for a second before completely detaching herself from me, "Beck what are we doing?" Tori said as she began pacing around her room.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"I mean us, Beck. Every time we end up alone together we keep on almost kissing and we can't keep leading each other on like that. We both get frustrated for different reasons and-"

"What do you mean different reasons?" I asked Tori.

Tori looked at me realizing the words that came from her mouth, "I-I" Tori then froze before walking over to me, grasping both of my cheeks and connected our lips. My body stiffened as my eyes widened. The girl that has been on my mind the second I laid eyes on her, is kissing me. My heart hammered as I kissed her back, cupping her cheek as I slid the other hand down to her hip pulling her against me. She let out and angelic gasp when her body hit mine. My mind no longer functioned as my feelings took over. I began to walk forwards with Tori until she hit her bed post. Both of my hands now rested on her hips, as her hands tangled themselves in my hair. I can't believe Tori is kissing me right now and she- _ oh god she doesn't know the real me!_

We both pulled away at the same time, breathless. Tori kept her eyes closed and smiled at me. I moved away from her as I ran a hand through me hair, "Shit, Tori I'm sorry but I-I can't do this,"

Tori's face fell from the beautiful smile, to a heart breaking frown, "W-what?" Tori said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god no Tori, don't cry! It's just that- It's just that," Now or never, "I'm not like those other kids Tor. I've been through so much hurt and betrayal throughout my life and I just don't want you to like me without knowing the real me. So let me tell you and then we can work it out ok?" Tori nodded her head, "You might want to sit down. This is going to take a while." Tori took a seat on her desk chair as I sat on a folding chair. "Ok here we go, it all started with my brother…"

**A/N Ok I know you hate me but don't forget to follow me on twitter and livestream TOMORROW AT 7:30 TO 9:30! BYE! DON'T BE TOO MEAN IN THE COMMENTS!**


	10. Flesh Of My Past

Chapter 10

"Flesh Of My Past"

**A/N Ok here we go baby! Part 2 of the big reveal! Honestly you might need a box of tissues, believe me I kind of teared up when I reread it because honestly it is just so… you know what I'm not even going to tell you in fear that I'd be giving too much away. Ok I really don't want to hold you up so here it is! Also be on the lookout for an update in Healing Hearts soon! To be completely honest, I'm kind of lost now for "Stay Beautiful Beri" especially since they are not making new episodes. So please, pm me any Beri version of your favorite episode that you would enjoy reading. Also they are still showing Victorious on TeenNick! They have at least a dozen episodes planned for the week! I was just like, "How did I not know of this?" I'm rambling again! Ok here we go!**

**_-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

"Ok here we go, it all started with my brother. My brother was 5 years older than me. My brother was the perfect son that could do no wrong in my mother's eyes. Now of course a part of me was jealous of that since she was my mother. I did whatever I could to get my mother's attention. She would always ignore me when I did it, yet if my brother did it she would be all over it. It wasn't like my brother would rub it in my face. He actually paid more attention to me than my own mother. He was always just there for me. For example, if I got a 100 on a spelling test, all I'd get was a pat on the back. Yet if it was my brother my mother would bake him a cake. My brother, Jason, would always make it up to me. My mother was never home when we got home so what we would do was walk to the grocery store, buy cake ingredients and make the cake when we got home and we would eat it together, than give a slice to my dad before bringing it to my neighbors since she loved sweets. Jason was always the one who encouraged me to go after my dreams, along with my father. Jason had dreamed becoming a lawyer for his profession, which pleased my mother to the maximum. When I told her I wanted to be an actor, she just brushed me aside and continued to worship Jason and his amazing career choice. No matter what I did, I was always second best. I was so desperate for that attention from my mother, that I was willing to do anything for her to at least notice me.

It's been like that ever since I was born. Jason was more of a parental figure than my own mother. He would be the one to play catch with me or go to the park and push me on the swings. My brother was the closest thing to me until he became a teenager, claiming that I couldn't be around him and his friends. He still spent time with me when we were alone and would help me with the extra attention that my mother never gave. My father was very carefree and would allow us to do practically anything, as long as we were back before our mother was. We continued on like this for years. Then the unthinkable happened."

I stopped for a moment to pull myself together, taking a deep breath, before I completely lost my mind from reliving these horrible times.

"It was September 5th , 2005, the day before we went back to school. Jason was at a party with some of his older friends. His friend, Ryan, picked him up and assured us that he would bring him home. Everything was going great, my dad and I had spent the whole day together bonding while my mother was busy doing housework. My dad and I were sitting on beach towels, looking at stars, trying to depict animals out of them. That was when my dad's cell phone started going off. He dug into his pants pocket, pulling it out. All I remember from the call was that there was a panicked voice on the other end. I remember my father's eyes widening as he began to shake with worry before scooping me in his arms and running to the house to tell my mother. I was only 8 and I remembered looking up at my dad, asking him what was going on. He simply just told me that something had happened to Jason. The car ride was deathly silent and I knew something horrible happened, when I noticed my mother crying silently but the tears were streaming down her face. We arrived at an intersection filled with ambulances and flashing lights. The streets were blocked off and we couldn't get across. I was obviously scared and confused so I jumped out of the car and ran towards the scene, not really knowing what to expect, than I saw it. Ryan's car was totaled and looked like a giant piece of deformed metal. Then the most heart stopping thing happened. I saw him. I saw his brown hair and pale olive skin tone. Jason was being wheeled on a gurney to the ambulance.

I felt my eyes water and I prayed to God that this was all a bad dream. That none of this was happening. I closed my eyes desperately before reopening them and seeing how nothing had changed. I couldn't help but fall to my knees as the reality of the situation really hit me. The tears just wouldn't stop coming as I kneeled there hoping that I was just imagining this. I felt my father's arms circle around me before lifting me up and carrying me back to the car. We had rushed to the hospital to find out how my brother was doing. When we arrived my brother was in the middle of surgery. We just had to sit there and wait until a doctor came baring hopefully good news. I don't think I've cried that much in my whole life. Finally at 3 in the morning a doctor came saying that the surgery had gone well and he had several broken bones and ribs, but that he was in a coma, and they were unsure if he would wake up. My whole world seemed to crumble as I became dizzy with the thought of never seeing my brother again. I hugged onto my dad's leg and cried into his pants. My mother had thrown herself into my father's arms crying uncontrollably. My father was the strongest out of all of us. Of course he cried but he was still able to contain himself. I-I just," I had to stop and I put my hand to my forehead, wiping the tears away and recomposing myself, "I just completely lost myself. I had gone into a depression like stage. All of the things I wrote about were about all of these dark and horrible things. My mother completely broke down. My mother would barely eat, sleep, or do anything really. My father was like a walking zombie since he still went to work to get his mind off of all this and to help pay for his medical bills. He was physically drained and barely got any sleep. Then one day something in my mother's head just snapped and the way she treated me got much, much worse.

My mother was so lost without my brother that she started to call me horrible, horrible things. She would tell me that I should have been the one in a coma not Jason. She would tell me that I was worth nothing, that I was a burden that she never wanted. She even told me that if it weren't for my father convincing her to keep me, she would have gotten an abortion when she found out she was pregnant with me."

I put my head in my hands no longer able to look at Tori in the eyes and seeing her reactions to all of this. "Then we got an even worse call. My brother had died at 2:47 on January 16th, 2006. I was at school for the funeral and when we got the call. My mother refused to take me out of school to say goodbye to my brother and she refuses to tell me where he's buried. She became so dependent on my brother that she tried to transform me into him. She made me get his haircut and act exactly like him. She even tried to get my face rearranged and would always call me by my brother's name. If I even tried to retaliate and tell her that I wasn't him, she would- she would hurt me, some occasions worse than others. She did her best to hide it from my father, but when he got a call from my teacher telling him that she was concerned about me, he confronted my mother about it and tried to get her help. My mother had refused and told him that he couldn't legally force her to do anything. So the abuse continued and worsened as my father cared for me when he would come back from work. My father one day told me that he got a new apartment and he was going to bring me with him, to get me out of that hell-hole. My father left all right, but he left me behind."

The tears came harder and the muffled sobs louder as I began to feel the pain of it all and the emotional trauma caused by all of it, "My mother once again blamed me for my father leaving and would cause so much damage to me emotionally and physically. I wanted to die Tori. I wanted to see my brother again. I wanted to be with him and create new memories with him in the park of heaven where there would be peace. My mother just got crazier and crazier, until she met Frank. Frank is her current boyfriend. He made the abuse stop, by buying me my RV, successfully getting me out of that hell-hole. My mother was more than willing to get me out of the house. Frank was the one who took care of me and stood up for me when my brother and father weren't there. He's the one who pays for my tuition to Hollywood Arts and goes to every performance I ever do. He's been the most father like figure I've had in the longest time. He's the only one that's there for me now."

I sighed heavily before going back to the previous topic, "Do you want to know what's so ridiculous about this whole thing Tori? I waited; Tori I waited five years for him to come back for me, to take me somewhere I was loved. I was that desperate and that hopeful. He never came back. He threw me aside as if I was nothing, as if I deserved to be stuck there. He left me there with my crazy, psychotic mother and I just... hate him so much for it. He lied to me. He never wanted to protect me! He never cared for me! He's selfish and never once did he try to contact me! So now I'm left here with absolutely no family who cares. Hell no one on this planet probably cares!"

There was silence except for my loud sobs escaping as I sat there, with my head in my hands letting the angry and upset tears fall, waiting for her to respond. She was taking in everything I said to her. I suddenly felt her hand on my shoulder as she moved closer at some point in her desk chair. I moved my head to see tears falling out of her own eyes. She drew in a shaky breath, trying to recompose herself and be strong for me. She pulled me into her arms as I continued to cry holding on to her tightly. It felt so nice to be in her arms, as if letting this all out to her would make all of this, distress and pain would go away.

When we pulled away she wiped the tears from my face with her thumb, letting it linger a bit and looked me right in the eyes, "I do," she spoke, her voice hoarse from holding back her tears, "I care about you. More than you know."

I looked at Tori's eyes to make sure she wasn't just saying that. All I saw was the truth and sympathy, so much sympathy. I just couldn't help myself, but lean forward and reconnect our lips. She responded and moved her hands to my cheeks before pulling away. "I'm not just saying that. I really do care for you. I care for you so much and I want to help you in any way that I can."

"Why would you want to? I have a horrible, traumatic past and will probably be scared my whole life because of it. Face it Tori, I'm weak."

"Weak?! Weak?!," Tori exclaimed, "Beck you are the strongest person I have ever met. You've been through all of that and never harmed yourself in any way shape or form. You dealt with it and here you are today. And," Tori stroked my cheek again, "I really like what's in front of me right now."

Tori this time was the one who leaned in first and kissed me. Her kisses are like a promise, the sweetest promise that I have ever gotten. I responded moving my hands to under her thighs before placing her on my lap. Tori wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled in my hair as I rubbed her shoulders. I broke away from her, "You do know this isn't going to be easy right?"

Tori gently pecked my lips before moving hair out of my eyes, "I imagined it wouldn't. Don't worry we'll go slow. We'll go as slow as you need. We'll face everything together. I swear on my life, I'm not leaving you any time soon."

God please let this promise be kept.

A/N** Ok so I didn't really like the ending, but I swear I was bawling when I wrote it. God here they come again. My recommendation is "Twisted, Entwined, And All Synonymous Words" by, abbyfoss11 Bye.**

**_-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	11. Now You Know, Any Questions?

Chapter 11

"Now You Know, Any Questions?"

**A/N Ok future warning! Future chapters will definitely be darker, including memories of the abuse and other topics so please if you do not feel comfortable reading about stuff like that; just don't read it. This chapter is going to mention some of the abuse this chapter, but not flashbacks. Well to be quite honest if you didn't know this story contained dark themes before well now you know! Please vote on the new poll I posted on my profile so that way I know which one to update more often. My recommendation is "A New Horizon" by, Dimitar. Follow me on twitter! BeckandToriBeri. Writing a song fic after this so look out for that!**

**_-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

"You see that one?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That's Polaris."

"How do you know?"

"Well it is the brightest of them all."

"Are you sure? Or are you just trying to pull a fast one on me since you know I'm not good in science?"

"Now, why on earth would I do that dear?" I said putting my arm on her shoulders and pulling her closer to me.

"Because you're mean."

"If I'm mean would I do this?" I leaned over and kissed Tori while I pushed her hair behind her ear. She put her hand on my neck, responding with the same intensity as me. We're watching the stars outside of the school courtyard where we had a picnic.

When we pulled away to breath, Tori let out a delighted giggle before whispering as I smirked at her, "You're the nicest person in the world."

Tori leaned back in as I chuckled, smiling into the kiss. We pulled apart when I saw a shooting star and Tori gasped at its beauty. "Make a wish." I said before closing my eyes and making a wish that I know would never happen. Tori rested her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed and smiling slightly, her hand touching mine behind us.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Tori whispered to herself, "in our own little world. Where nothing can go wrong and we can just be happy. Where we can forget everything and just be happy," Tori said before holding my hand, "together."

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "That'd be a dream come true."

"More like a miracle," Tori said before squinting her eyes as she rolled up my sleeve. "Beck what's this?" She asks as she traces a scar with her finger.

I looked at it and sighed. It was only a matter of time until she noticed one of my scars. "A scar."

Tori sighed, "It's huge," she mumbled.

I shrugged, "I have worse."

Tori instantly looked up at me and placed her lips on mine. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

I looked at her and cupped her cheek, "It's not like you did it."

"That doesn't make it any better."

I sighed and stroked her cheek, "I know it doesn't."

"What happened?"

"Well it was from when my mother abused me. She was very drunk one day. She got so mad at me one day and she threw something multiple things at me. It lodged itself into my arm and slid itself down my arm before I pulled it out. There was blood everywhere and it was a very deep cut."

"What did she throw at you?"

"She threw a turkey grabber at me."

"Oh my god!"

"Ok now Tori don't freak out."

"Don't freak out?! Beck she freaking throws sharp objects at you! You have to do something about it!"

"Tori please calm down."

"Beck she freaking the broke the law! She abused you and neglected you for years!"

"Babe please. Can we go back to how we were before?"

"I'm sorry you're right. You probably just want to get away from it all. It's just, how do you live when you know that- witch lives less than 100 feet away?"

"Well I have a routine. I wake up, get ready for school in my RV, then sneak into my house to steal a pop-tart since my mom comes home late at night. Then just go to my RV, pick up Jade then got to school then repeat."

"You-you avoid your home at all costs?"

"Yeah basically." I said regretfully.

Tori wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck. "It's not fair."

I placed my pointer finger under her chin and had her look at me, "What's not fair, babe?"

"That a guy as great as you has such a crazy, messed up life. You don't even have a place to call home when the worst of people have everything. You deserve the world, Beck. Why is it like this?"

"Life would be logical then."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing. The world just doesn't work like that."

"It should. You don't deserve any of this, Beck." Tori put her face in my shirt and started crying quietly.

"Oh no, Baby please don't cry. Come on I know you're strong. No tears, babe, no tears. This is a happy day for us. We're having our first date, remember? We just had a picnic and looked at the stars." Tori nodded her head and looked up at me. I wiped her tears away and smiled at her, "We're in our own world. Where there's no troubles and no problems. It's just you and me all alone."

Tori sniffled and chuckled a little, "You messed up the line."

I looked at her confused, "Huh?"

Tori rolled her eyes and chuckled again, smiling, "The line. It's 'Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose." Tori sang.

I smiled as I realized her song reference, "You see this is what I love about you."

"What do you love about me, Beck?" Tori said with a knowing smile.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Wow I thought you weren't a dumb brunette," I said making Tori's jaw drop as she lightly swatted my arm making me break out into a full smile and laugh. "You're just so carefree and fun. You know how to turn a situation around in the blink of an eye."

"Why thank you Beckett."

"Did you just call me by my first name again?"

"Yep!" Tori said popping the "p".

"You know there's a consequence right?"

"Well what's this consequence, Beckett Brian Oliver?"

"Oh well it just doubled since you used my full name."

"Oh really?" Tori said jokingly and leaned in.

"Absolutely," I said before kissing her quickly and pulling away.

"Uhh Beck!"

"That's your consequence. Nothing more than pecks for the rest of the night."

Tori leaned away from me and laid down, "Killjoy," Tori mumbled before flipping over.

I chuckled and lied down next to her, draping my arm over her stomach, "I don't know about you, but I'd find this pretty joyful," I said nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck.

Tori giggled and I knew that she would have a lasting effect on my life, whether we stay together or not. She will change something important in my life, forever.

**A/N So I thought it'd be cute to show concerned Tori and fluffy Bori in one chapter. Please leave a review and I will continue to jam to Justin Timberlake! :)**

_**-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo**_


	12. You Don't Know Me

Chapter 12

**"**You Don't Know Me"

**A/N Hey guys! So I was watching Victorious today and "Beck's Big Break" was on. I kind of broke down a bit, since that was the start of my writing career on Fanfiction. So in celebration I am updating this and hopefully Healing Hearts today too! Our Songs will be updated tomorrow! My recommendation is "Should've Gone" by, CrystalWaterXo. It's not Bori but it's not any pairing really, just Tori. It's really good story! It's been out for a while now and like no one reviewed it besides me! Like what? So could you be super awesome and check it out? Ok now don't take my head off but I feel like this and Healing Hearts and Our Songs might be my last stories. Don't freak out yet! I haven't officially decided yet! It might be just a phase. I might be holding some kind of contest later in the week such as I'll send you chapters before I publish it here or I'll do something with song references and whoever finds it gets a chapter or story dedicated to them on whatever they want that's Bori related, even lemons if you want, which would make me feel awkward but that's just how much I love you all. I'm not entirely sure about this yet so it's not official yet. Thanks to Kiribati I have a really emotional scene, along with MANY, for the future of this story. Just keep in the mind, that every chapter will be getting darker and darker, rising action, then when I hit the turning point, the story will end pretty quickly after that. I'll try and drag this story out as much as I can, but think about it I can't keep it going for a year! And Anna! I saw your review on Our Songs! I wish I could PM this to you, but I'd love to do it! I love Ed Sheeran sooooooooooooooo much! That's the next one on my list after the one I'm posting tomorrow! This chapter was based on Let Me Go by, 3 Doors Down. So I'm rambling again so bye.**

**_-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

I can't believe it.

This is the first day that Tori and I are showing our relationship to the school. I feel, different in a way. I feel as if I'm more exposed. I don't know why, it's just I feel like another part of me is showing now. I've never really had an actual girlfriend before. Now don't get me wrong, I've gone on dates with girls, but none of them ever resulted in something serious. I guess I always had a mysterious aura, but I kind of feel like it's dissipated ever since we got together. I know what you're thinking, "You've been together for not even three full days and you feel this way about her?" It's just, Tori is one of the few people I've ever opened up to. Jade, André, Cat, Robbie and now Tori know about my secret. Just being with Tori is real, pure, organic. It's such a change. She's not afraid to show who she is yet she is insecure at the same time.

According to André, Jade and him still aren't talking. What's going on? They had such a strong bond. It just doesn't make sense. How long has this been going on? I think it's been going on ever since…

My car door opened as Tori took her seat in the passenger's seat. Jade was getting a ride from Cat today.

"Morning Beck," Tori said before giving me a peck on the cheek. As she turned her head away, I put a finger under her chin and had her face me again before I placed a short loving peck on her lips.

"Morning Tori. You look pretty today," I said before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek, "like always."

Tori giggled and playfully punched my arm. Her hair was in her normal waves and she was wearing a dark blue tank top with sequins and white shorts along with white flip flops. I pulled out of her driveway and started heading to school.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Tori said gesturing to me.

I smirked at her, "Do I amuse you?" I said with a weird face, making Tori crack up. God what I would give to hear her laugh.

"Just focus on the road." Tori said after she caught her breath.

I scoffed, "Well alright, bossy!"

We drove in a comfortable singing as Tori hummed a song I couldn't put my finger on. I grabbed her hand with my right and squeezed it gently.

Tori's head shot up to look at me, "Are you ok?"

I looked at her confused, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just imagining things."

I glanced at her with my eyebrows furrowed before looking back at the road. What did that mean? Why did she think I wasn't ok? I'm perfectly fine. I love being around her.

We pulled into the school driveway and I pulled out the keys. I reached into the backseat and grabbed my backpack before getting out of my car. I waited for Tori to situate herself and get out before I locked the door. When she came out I draped my arm across her shoulders and she held onto my hand while leaning into my side. I placed a light kiss on her forehead.

The second Tori and I walked in the door, all of the girls were staring and some of the guys too. The girls were practically shooting Tori with death glares and the guys looked at me with a slight smirk on their faces and they gave me a thumbs up.

Pervs.

I pulled Tori close to me and walked her to her locker. As she put in her locker combination I moved my arm around her waist and leaned against the lockers.

"Did we have any homework in Sikowitz's class?" Tori asked while grabbing her improv book.

"Nope. We would've done it together."

"Ok I'm just checking. Hey do you have money?"

"Yeah why?"

Well I kind of forgot lunch money sooooo?"

"Oh I get it. You only went out with me so you could spend my money."

Tori's eyes widened and she quickly tried to cover her tracks, "No! No that's not what I meant! I really don't have money for lunch and Trina won't give me any so-"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me to silence her as she rambled. The second her body came into contact with mine, she shut up and placed her hands lightly on my chest. "It's fine. I was only teasing you."

Tori pushed herself away from me a bit and pouted at me, "You're so mean to me."

"Oh shut up. Now give me some sugaaaaa." I said really obnoxiously making Tori burst out in laughter. When she calmed down she stood on her tip toes and placed her lips on mine, making my eyes flutter shut. I kept one hand on her waist and moved the other one to cup her cheek and push her hair back. Tori and I leaned our sides on the lockers and continued kissing until we heard Jade.

"Finally! You two are together! I called it!"

Tori pulled away blushing and hid her face.

"Hey Jade. How was the car ride with Cat?"

"Not bad. Actually pretty pleasant. We spoke about school and stuff like that."

"Talk about André?" I asked.

"W-what?! No! Why on earth would we do that?"

"I don't know. It's just that you two haven't spoken recently and Cat's like your best friend so I thought-"

"There is nothing I had to say about André!"

I put my hands up in surrender and backed off a bit. "Uh Jade can I talk to you?" Tori asked a little shyly.

"Yeah! Of course!"

Tori and Jade just stood there for a minute and looked at each other waiting for someone to say something. Tori finally lost her patience, "I meant in private."

"Oh! Ok sure let's go!" Jade walked away and Tori gave me a quick peck before walking away and following Jade.

I turned on my heel and decided I would walk to first period. Right when I turned the corner, I heard the murmurs and Tori's name kept coming up in almost all of them.

"Why would Beck go for her? She isn't even that hot." I heard one girl whisper to her friend who was nodding her head in agreement.

Then I heard a guy whisper, "How long do you think they'll last? I mean Beck is known for seeing a few girls."

"I don't know it's hard to tell. I mean he probably only wants her 'cause she's smoking and she has innocence. He might want to change that."

How-how dare they! I haven't even spoken to half of these people! Who do they think they are?! They don't know who I am! They don't know the hell I've been through or what my life is like! They have no idea how hard it is for me to open up to someone. Nonetheless a teenage girl when I had serious problems with my mother! This society! They think I just want Tori for my own pleasure, not because I love almost everything about her! The nerve! We've only been together for three days and people are saying this s*** and everyone's believing it! I'm so done with gossip. I hate how perverted and jealous people can be! These people don't even know my middle name and they feel like they us know enough to judge me and Tori!

They should just get their heads out of the gutter and focus on themselves. Who the hell cares if Tori and I are together? People get together all the time! If I hear one more person say one more thing about this I'm going to-! No, calm down Beck just ignore them.

They're just jealous. They're being the teenagers they are and just spreading the latest information, with a twist.

They're jealous, judging a book by its cover.

They don't know us.

They don't know my pain.

They don't know me.


	13. Familiar Faces

Chapter 13

**A/N Hey! I have returned to this story! I know it's only been a few weeks, but with Twisted and everything just ugh! How are you guys loving that show?! Like OMG Twisted is my life! I mean just ugh! Ok so next chapter, definitely more intense and darker. I already have it written, but I won't post it until the weekend or next week, depends on the amount of reviews I get. Ok! So I am having a contest! Since I have been doing Song-fics lately, I am going to put a few song references (Maybe two) in each update of this story (except for next chapter). This will go on for about 5 chapters. Now here are the rules. 1. You cannot pm me to confirm if you are right. 2. You have to place what you thought the song is in a pm. 3. It may or may not be one that has been requested. 4. They may be lyrics. Ok now for the prizes. There will be multiple winners. If you find a song reference in 3 chapters, you will get an excerpt from one of my future chapters for any one of my stories of your choice. If you find one of the song references in 4 chapters, you will receive a full chapter pm'd to you for any story of your choice. Now if you find one of the song references in all 5 chapters, you will get to PM me any idea that you want me to write for a future bori one-shot. It can be lemons, abuse, divorce, almost kiss, anything you want! And finally the grand prize winner! If you find all of the song references in all 5 chapters, you will get to help me, or co-write, any story (except Healing Hearts) with me or come up with a new idea and we'll write it together. Once again, it can be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story! All I ask is that you pm me all of the song references in one pm. The last thing I need is to look through multiple messages from one person. So do not send me ANY thing about the contest until it is over! I will announce when the contest is over and whoever I see pm's me the correct songs wins! When you pm me, say what chapter it was in and the song name or reference and the artist. Good luck! Check out my new story Twistedly Victorious! Also I would like to give a HUGE thanks to Undercoverartist and Kiribati! You guys are so awesome and have been some of my biggest supporters! Kiribati you have helped me with so many decisions for my stories and I am so grateful for that! Undercoverartist, you have reviewed I believe at least five times on each of my stories and they're all so nice to read. I always love reading your reviews and you story! I love you both! XOXO The song reference is not the song used in this chapter!**

**-****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**

"Familiar Faces"

"Come on! We'll only go for a little while then came back."

"Tor, come on."

"Please! It's for our friends after all."

"Babe, why can't we just hang out here?"

"Come on, it's Jade, your best friend in the whole world."

"Exactly. She'll forgive me eventually."

Tori then put her drink down and repositioned herself so that way she was sitting on my lap, her legs on the outside of mine, "Please? We don't even have to be there for the whole thing. We stay for two hours tops then we can do whatever you want. Come on it doesn't happen every day that your best friend gets some of her artwork showcased. All she's doing is throwing a celebration party."

"Tori I don't-"

"Please?" Tori wrapped her arms around my neck before leaning in and placing her soft lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her lower back and gently pulled her closer to me the second I tasted her cherry lip gloss. When Tori pulled away she placed her hands on my shoulder and stared at me pouting, "Just for a few hours."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before looking at Tori and cupping her cheek stroking her cheek, "Fine, but you owe me Vega."

Tori let a smile spread on her face before she put her arms around my neck again and placed another kiss on my lips, "Thank you! Now go get changed." Tori said as she got off of my lap.

"Woah, woah, woah. You never said anything about me having to change."

Tori rolled her eyes at me before she glared at me, "The party's at Nozu's, Beck. Of course you have to change."

"Well what about you?" Tori was wearing a pair of jeans and a Beatles tee shirt. Tori reached into her purse and began to dig around in it pulling out a plastic bag containing a different outfit. Tori had a triumphant smile on her face as she held it up.

"I came prepared."

I glared at her before walking over to my drawers. Tori got up and started walking towards my bathroom and as she passed me she lightly hit my back with her plastic bag making me turn around and pin her against the wall, my arms resting against the wall above her head. I smiled down at her as she smiled up at me. "Are you trying to get on my bad side, Vega?" I whispered lowly in her ear, making her release an airy chuckle.

"What's going to happen to me if I'm on your bad side?" Tori retorted with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh nothing tragic, just this." I responded before lifting her onto my shoulder and spinning around with her legs kicking me as she demanded me to put her down. When we reached my bed, I gently laid her down before I placed my body over hers as we let out the last of our laughs. When our laughter stopped, Tori's doe eyes stared into mine and I smiled down at her for a second before leaning down to kiss her again. Tori responded by grabbing a hold of my hair making me release a delighted sigh. Tori pulled away slightly, letting out a chuckle before leaning back in. I smiled into the kiss and ran my hand through her soft hair. I let my tongue peak out between my lips and lightly touch her lower lip, making Tori release a gasp and open her mouth to me. Tori moved her hand to the back of my neck and rubbed it slowly. When her tongue moved against mine, I let out a light groan making Tori pull away.

She smiled up at me and pushed my hair out of my eyes, "Stop stalling. We're going to be really late."

I chuckled and stood up going back to my drawers. Tori walked to my bathroom and locked the door and started to change. I managed to find dress pants and a button down shirt. Tori came out a few minutes later, looking absolutely stunning.

Tori was wearing a sparkly black tank top and a red mini-skirt with a black cardigan. Her black pumps gave her three inches more of height, making her about the same height as me. I couldn't find words to describe how amazing she looked, she really was breathtaking.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "You are absolutely beautiful." I said before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Tori giggled and placed her forehead against mine.

"Well thank you. Now go get dressed."

"Well alright bossy." I said before giving her a light kiss and walked into my bathroom. I changed into a red button down shirt and tan dress pants. I walked out and saw Tori looking at herself in the mirror, by the door of my RV.

She was standing sideways and had her hands on her stomach, before she released a sigh. I crept up behind her and snuck my arms around her waist and moved my hands below her hands so they could rest on her flat stomach. I leaned my head on top of hers and kissed her hair, "You're beautiful. Don't ever stop thinking that."

Tori reached behind her and wrapped her arms around my neck as I rubbed her stomach soothingly. "How did I manage to get you?" Tori said turning around to face me.

"Well if my memory is correct, you kissed me first. So I'm not one to disappoint such a pretty lady." I smirked at her, making her blush and smack my arm.

"Well you were always teasing me. We almost kissed three times because you made the first move, which encouraged me to kiss you in the first place."

I wrapped my arms around her back and kissed her, smiling into it. "So shall we go?" I asked and took her hand, walking backwards towards my RV door.

~At The Party~

Tori and I walked in and heard the music playing from the parking lot. We started looking around for anyone they knew. Before they were looking for five seconds, Cat came right in front of them.

"Hey guys!" Cat shouted so she could be heard over the loud music. "You two look so cute! Oh my gosh you're shoes match!" Cat said while pointing down at our shoes. We were both wearing black shoes and Cat is just so weird. Before we could even respond to her, Cat jumped away to the middle of the dance floor.

Tori and I went to start looking for Jade when we heard someone call Tori's name, "Tori?"

Tori and I both turned around and Tori knew exactly who it was and her eyes widened, "Danny?"

"Hey how've you been?"

"I've been great how are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm seeing a girl who was invited here."

"That's awesome who is she?"

"Actually she's kind of scary and she can be kind of intimidating."

"Wait, are you talking about-"

"Hey, guys! Glad to see you made it!" Jade said coming over to us and putting her arm around Danny's back.

I cleared my throat and lightly patted Tori's back and gestured with my eyes to them, "We'll talk about it later." Tori said loud enough for me to hear.

"Danny, this is my best friend Beck and my good friend-"

"Tori, I know. We've met before."

Jade looked confusedly at Danny and Tori before she spoke, "You did when?"

Tori pushed some hair behind her ear, "Um Danny used to go to my old school." Tori said before she continued, "and we kind of dated," Jade's and my eyes widened as we looked at our significant other, "for a year."

Jade looked at Tori with wide eyes before she spoke, "Sooooooooooooooo."

"Please don't feel awkward!" Danny reassured Jade by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah it's fine. We broke up almost a year ago. There is no feelings left at all."

"Right it's almost been a year." Danny reassured.

"Jade what do you say we go dance?" I asked her to try and get her mind off of it.

"Yeah I'm not too sure-"

"Come on! We haven't gotten a chance to talk in a while. It'll be fun." I said not waiting for an answer and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. "Come on it's ok. I believe in Tori."

Jade sighed and ran her hands through her hair before grabbing my hands as we danced, "I know. It's just it's a little awkward knowing that you are dating your good friends ex-boyfriend."

"It's fine. See they're just talking and catching up." I said turning her around to show her what I was talking about.

"Yeah and Tori's walking away." Jade said with a smile on her face, which quickly turned to a frown, "and going straight to André."

"Yeah we still need to talk about that. Why aren't you two talking?"

Jade let out a sigh before she faced me again, "Ok. I've been a little upset about Hope. Ever since she came around, he hasn't spent a lot of time with us. When I tried to confront him about it, we got into a really bad fight and that's it. We haven't spoken since."

"Jade. Look André is probably just so happy that he has a girlfriend. I mean when was the last time you've seen him with someone for more than a few days. He'll come around he always does."

"You're right. He's just so hung up on her. I'm being ridiculous."

"Do you know if he's here?"

"I invited him, but I doubt he's here."

"Hey guys!" We heard Tori say into the microphone on the stage. "Who's having a good time?" Tori said before holding the microphone out to the crowd, making our ears pop from the loud cheers. "Good! Now first off, Jade congratulations! You deserve it! Now, I have a little surprise for you Jade. Everyone please give a very warm welcome to André Harris! He has a new song to perform for you guys! So enjoy!" André came out on stage with a guitar and took the mic from Tori and put it back in the stand.

"This one is called Countdown."

_Countdown by, André Harris_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_oh oh oh oh, yeah_

_All my attention baby_

_My extra time_

_There's nothin' I won't give you_

_Girl if you were mine_

_Six million times I'm thinkin'_

_About your face_

_You know I'm crazy for you_

_Let me count the ways_

_Too many girls I'm chasin'_

_I've had my fun_

_But all the time was wasted_

_Girl you know that you're the one_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_There's only one in your life_

_I want it to be me_

_Gon' set your heart on fire_

_Burnin' in the fourth degree_

_Serenade you, call your name_

_For you to come around_

_9, 10 back again_

_Count the ways I love you now_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh) _

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_Ooooohh Oooooohh_

_10, you're beautiful_

_9, you're amazing_

_8, you're contagious_

_Everytime I look at you_

_6, you're a star_

_5, who you are_

_4,3 who you wanna be_

_Don't you know that I want you 2_

_You're the one (Yeah)_

_[Chorus:]_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' fast (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_It's a countdown to your love (oh whoa oh)_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' faster (oh whoa oh)_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_It's a Countdown_

Tori had sang back up for him and Jade had slipped out of my grasp and went to Danny. Tori went off the stage and came over to me, just as a slow song came on.

Tori wordlessly wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Tori and I swayed side to side and just stared into each other's eyes. I put my forehead against hers and smiled down at her. She returned her smile and I couldn't stop the words from falling out of my mouth, "I love your smile. This party was totally worth going to."

"You're having a good time?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm saying that because I love seeing you so happy."

Tori smiled up at me and placed her hand on my neck and placed a kiss on my lips, "Well I like seeing you happy too." Tori says as she leaned back in with a smile. She was beyond perfect and I can't wait to be the cause of her happiness in the future.

It feels amazing seeing her smile knowing that she is feeling good.

It's great knowing that…

She's mine.


	14. Begging Please Don't Go

Chapter 14

"Begging Please Don't Go"

**A/N Hey guys! This chapter is not apart of the contest. This chapter is definitely emotional. I got major help from Kiribati. This is definitely one of the hardest things to ever write. Ok so yesterday was the best day of my life because... AVAN TWEETED ME! Stuck In an RV came out three years ago yesterday and I tweeted all of them and he responded making me flip out and die. So here we go! You'll need tissues!**

_**-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo**_

Today is not a good day for me. I cannot find André so I can't talk to him about Jade. Tori isn't exactly in a good mood since she didn't get a good grade on her R&B vocals test. And to top it off, I think I lost my phone.

If Frank found out, he'd be so mad. Frank is the one that pays for everything for me. So I'm a little nervous I don't want him mad at me.

"Hey Babe," Tori said walking up to me and placing a kiss on my cheek, "find your phone yet?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "No, not yet. I know I had it this morning. I had it in my hands this morning when I went- oh no." I said before putting my head in my hands.

Tori immediately looked concerned, "What? Why did you say oh no?"

"I-I think I left my phone," I paused before continuing making Tori's eyes widen, "in my moms house."

"What?" Tori said as she took a step in front of me, "How are you going to get it back?" Tori said concerned.

"My mom doesn't come back home until 9. I have plenty of time to sneak in and get it back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tori asked hurriedly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll text you when I get it back ok?" I said then kissing her forehead.

Tori sighed and nodded her head, concern etched on he face, "I just don't want you to get hurt." Tori whispered, looking away from me.

I picked up her chin and turned her head to face me, "Hey, look at me." I whispered back to her she finally looked in my eyes, "I'm going to be fine. Have faith in me. If something goes wrong I'll go back to my RV and message you on the slap ok?" I said before kissing her forehead, "I'll see you later, ok?"

Tori nodded her head before putting her hand on the back of my head and pulled me in to kiss her. I let her have her way for a little while before pulling away. Tori placed her forehead on mine and intertwined her hand with mine, "Just, please be safe, for me?"

I have her a quick peck respondong with, "I promise."

* * *

I saw my phone on the table and quickly picked it up before my mother could come home. I was quick to try and leave, then I saw it.

Dried blood.

My dried blood on a tile in the kitchen. Before I could stop my mind, it went back to the horrific day. No. No, not here. Apparently my mind didn't care and went back to that day. I put my hand on the counter before I completely went crazy.

_"Ungrateful wench!" my mother said before raising her hand to slap me across the face._

_"Mom! Stop! I'm your son!"_

_"Wrong! You may be related by blood, but I have nothing to do with you!"_

_"Mom, please stop saying this!" I pleaded on my knees._

_My mother slapped me again, making me fall face first on the floor. She proceeded to kick me in the stomach as I just laid there and screamed, hoping one of the neighbors would hear my desperate pleas for help. She eventually stopped and walked away, before I coughed up a whole bunch of blood. I saw her looking around in the kitchen for something while I tried to crawl away._

By this point I was sitting on the floor trembling and hugging myself as the tears streamed down before running out of the door with my phone. I fell the pain from all the kicks and punches along with the agonizing pain. This is all too much for me. I-I I can't breathe! I don't know what's going on! What's happening to me?! I-I I need to talk to Tori. I quickly dialed Tori's number as I continued to tremble and cry. I managed to hold back my sobs. I opened up my RV door before slamming it shut and locking it and walked over to the bed.

"Come on, Tori. Pick up, pick up."

Finally I heard her melodious voice, "Hey, Beck!"

"Tori," that's all I could get out before a sob escaped.

"Beck? What's going on? What happened?"

I sniffled, "I really need you here right now. Like right now."

"Beck, please stay exactly where you are! Where are you?"

"I'm at my RV."

"Be right there."

"Wait Tor!" I'm cut off by the piercing dial tone. I'm still trembling and I can't stop. No matter how hard I try. I-I need her here. Just hearing her voice isn't enough. My panting got heavier and I can't stop. Nothing I do is helping. I pulled my legs to my chest trying to calm myself down, but the memory went on.

_ I continued to crawl away as my mother continued to search frantically for something in the kitchen._

_ I was almost to the stairs when I accidently knocked over a table and mother looked away before charging for me and grabbed my leg, "Oh no you don't!" my mother said with a knife in her hand as I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from stabbing me with it._

The trembling got worse and I ran into the bathroom of my RV, locking the door and just curled myself up in a ball before my mind went crazy.

_My mother was much stronger than me and continued to lower the knife. She eventually pinned me down with her arms and legs. She brought the knife down in my arm, making me cry out in pain. She put her hand over my mouth and dragged the knife, as she carved my arm. She repeated the action seven times in a different pattern. My arm was so useless and I couldn't do anything to stop her. I kept my eyes clamped shut and screamed into her hand. When she was done she got off of me and spit in my face._

_"Thanks to you I'm late for work." With that said my mother walked out of the house with her purse on her arm._

_It was finally then when I opened my eyes and looked at my arm. Carved into my arm was the word that hurt the most to ever see._

_Bastard._

The crying got uncontrollable and I was sure that I was having a mental breakdown. I looked at my forearm and there it was. The seven letter word that haunts me to this day, that follows me wherever I go.

No, no this isn't real! Get off of me! I need all of these memories to go away! I-I can't handle any of this anymore! I've held everything in for too long! I look to my shower and notice my razor lying on the floor of my shower. I quickly grasp it and hold it between my index and thumb. Maybe if I did it just this once-no! No! I-I can't do this, especially not when I have Tori, who's helped me so much. Why am I thinking like this? I haven't had these thoughts ever. Why are they coming all of the sudden? Then I look down at my arm again, immediately remembering why I had these thoughts.

Without thinking, I lowered the blade onto my arm, but I didn't run it across it. Am I really going to do this? Out of pure confusion and mental battles, I press the blade hard on my arm, making me inhale sharply and clamp my eyes shut feeling the warm liquid running down my arm. The pain was, indescribable, nowhere near as bad as actually having the word carved into my arm though. The word, it's-it's still there! It's not going away! Out of anger, I drag the blade down my arm with an agonizing slowness, causing me to groan out in pain. The word was still there. I kept continued to run the blade down my arm, the word vanishing with every cut.

I felt slight relief as the word washed away and vanished, along with the pain that I felt with the memory. I continued to rub it on my arm and sighed. It felt as if it was soap, cleansing me of the dirt of my past.

"Beck?" I hear Tori call out to me.

Then suddenly it all clicks in my head.

No. No. No. No! This can't be happening! I-I have to clean this up before Tori_- oh god Tori! _What is she going to say if she sees this?! She'll be so disappointed in me. What if she leaves me? I-I can't cope with another person walking out of my life, not now. I-I have to get myself cleaned up before-

"Beck? I found the key in your plant. Where are you?" The blade fell out of my hand, sounding like a bomb in my ears. Tori heard it and walked to the other side of the door, "Beck? Come on what happened? Come on out and we can talk about it. Come on Beck open the door."

Tori knocked on the door again, "Beck? Come on stop messing around, answer me." I was honestly too scared to answer. I was too shocked at myself for cutting. I've never done anything like this before, "Beck?" Tori said knocking harder and with more worry in her voice. In my head I was screaming telling myself to say something, "Beck?!" Tori said with panic in her voice as she pounded the door, "Oh my god, Beck! Come on, Beck answer me! Please! Come on, come on!" Tori shouted as she started throwing her body into the door. "Beck! Open the door! Come on! Please be ok! Beck I _need_ you to answer me!" Tori threw herself into the door multiple times and wouldn't stop. She continued to scream my name and she started crying, "Beck! Beck please open the door! Let's talk about it! Please! I'm begging you! Don't do anything stupid! I need you!"

The door started to almost break through the door frame. I stood up slowly and examined the amount of cuts I had. Fourteen. Fourteen cuts. I sighed before finally being able to respond, "I'm fine, Tori. Move away from the door. I'm coming."

Well here comes the end of the road for us. I slowly walked towards the door. I put my hand on the knob and released a heavy sigh before unlocking it and opening it. The second the door was fully open Tori threw herself into me, burying her face in my chest as her hands were still in fists as she cried into my shirt. I took my good arm and stroked her hair as she let out her worry, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was afraid I lost you!" Tori cried into my shirt as she punched my chest.

I moved my good arm around her waist and stroked her back trying to calm her down, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. Oh my god I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry baby." I said before burying my head on top of hers and cried with her.

Tori moved her head out of my chest before looking at me, "Why do you keep saying-" Tori stopped herself the second she saw my arm. I did my best not to look at her as she looked at me to my arm. Tori grabbed my wrist and squeezed it angrily, "What is this?!" I took in a quick, sharp deep breath as she squeezed my arm, causing me to cry out in pain, "Oh my god, Beck. Why? Why would you do this?!"

I kept my head down, with my hair shielding my face from her clearly upset face. I drew in a shaky breath, "I-I had left my phone in my house this morning so I had to go back and get it. When I was leaving, I saw a dried blood stain. The memory of how I got the blood stain started to replay and I felt the pain all over again. It felt like I was getting abused again and cutting made the pain go away. I didn't mean to baby I swear. I just wasn't thinking straight. Just please, please don't leave me. I-I need you."

I finally looked up at her and saw that she was pale and hysterically crying. I can't do this ever again. Tori grabbed my arm gently and turned on the sink making sure the water was warm, "Let's-let's get you cleaned up."

I noticed that Tori's arm was red from throwing herself into the door. I put my lips on her arm making her inhale sharply. I traveled down her arm kissing every inch of it. Then I came across a bruise. I had caused this. I caused this pain on her. I sucked on her bruise in a desperate attempt to make it go away, before traveling back up her arm.

I moved closer to her and kissed her, long and passionately, "Please," I said in between kisses, "Please help me," I said as a sob escaped.

Tori broke apart and kissed my tears away, "I'm not leaving you. I won't be satisfied until you're healed."

Tori put my arm under the water as I watched my blood go down the drain. I kissed Tori's forehead as her tears fell into my cuts making me wince as the pain became so much worse.

I am broken right now, beyond repair.

**A/N not going to lie I cried. You know it's emotional when i cry. oh my god I can barely see what I'm typing. it's the most emotionally draining thing to have to write a scene like this multiple times for me to be satisfied especially since this is the first cutting scene I have ever written. So I'm going to cry like a baby now. See you later.**

**_-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo_**


	15. Signs

Chapter 15

"Signs"

**A/N So yeah last chapter… intense. For me it was an emotional roller coaster since I would write the chapter, then delete, then rewrite, then delete again, then rewrite AGAIN, then send to Kiribati, and make adjustments. So yeah. In the end I still didn't feel as if it was as that good, then I saw 13 reviews telling me otherwise and I love reading all of your reviews. I also got really mad seeing my typos. I wanted last chapter to be perfect and I made stupid mistakes. Believe me though, I have a few other tricks and emotional chapters up my sleeve! (I'm really messed up when it comes to this story) So this chapter is going to be a bit different. I am going to swap POV's for this chapter. There will be a bit of Beck's POV then the rest is Tori's. This one is also a bit dramatic. There's not a lot of fluff, but there is a tad. So yeah Twistedly Victorious, I have no idea when I will update that, but if anyone wants to help, please PM me! Changed my pen name, it's a little weird for me, but I don't really care. So ok this chapter is a part of the contest, starts off the same day as last chapter. There are three in this chapter! Good luck! Who do you guys ship on Twisted? Dacey (Danny and Lacey) or Janny (Danny and Jo)? I ship Janny. Please review! Lots of love!**

**Shout outs! (I know I rarely do these)**

**Red Velvet is love (Since I'm slowly converting her from Bade to Bori haha jk Read Her Savior!)**

**Enula (Read Final Project! Rated M, but amazing!)**

**GriffinRoar777**

**Kiribati (A huge help in my stories! Read Irreplaceable!)**

**HeroesNeverDie23 (Loved your review! Read "The Locket!)**

** (Read her stories!)**

**And Nye! (guest)**

**_-BorixJannyxoxo_**

I'm still a little shaken up. I can't believe I actually did it. I'm so shocked at myself. I've never, and I mean never, done anything like this. I walked out of the bathroom seeing Tori on the phone facing the wall by my thermometer, speaking quietly.

"Ok so tomorrow at 9?" Tori whispered before turning around seeing I was watching her, "Ok look I gotta go, see you then." Tori quickly ended the call and gave all of her attention on me as I stood there motionless. Who was she talking to? Why was she being so secretive? "That was Jade. We made plans to go out for coffee tomorrow morning. If you don't believe me you can check my recent calls." Tori said holding her phone out to me.

I shook my head at her and walked over to her, "It's ok. I believe you." I took her hand and kissed her knuckles, I have some major sucking up to do for my little… stunt.

Tori sighed and ran a her hand through her hair, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want." I said before placing another kiss on her knuckles.

Tori rolled her eyes and slapped her thigh before walking away and grabbing a hold of her hair, "Beck, stop. I know what you're doing. You're trying to get on my good side."

I stood there with wide eyes. "I thought that I could try and make it up to-"

"Just stop! Ok! Look it hurts too much to talk about it right now. I want to act like that… never happened, ok? Don't torture me with it ok? If I pushed harder to go with you, you wouldn't have done that to yourself! I feel guilty enough!" Tori poured out, her face showing that she was about to break into a million pieces.

I stood shocked and my jaw dropped. I had no idea that she was that affected by it. I slowly stepped closer to her as she brushed a stray tear away and looked anywhere but me. When I was right in front of her, I spread my arms revealing my chest before whispering, "Come here."

Tori turned around, showing me her back and I heard her sniffle, "Haven't I done enough to you?"

"You," I said stepping slightly closer to her, "did," I saw her head drop and her shoulders slouch as she released a shaky breath. I took another step towards her, "nothing to me." Tori turned around and looked up at me. I opened my arms again and repeated the two words I needed her to oblige to, "Come here." When she hesitated I panicked and let out a shaky breath, "Tori, please. Don't shut me out." Tori let out a sob before stepping into my embrace. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my torso as mine wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace, hoping she didn't feel my heart break for her. I unintentionally broke a beautiful treasure. I held onto her as she trembled and sobbed, occasionally lightly punching my chest. I could feel her tears begin to seep into my shirt, leaving a stain, but I don't mind, I deserve this. I place a light kiss on her forehead, making her move her face out of my shirt, "You ok?"

Tori just brushed her tears away and forced a small smile at me, giving me a small nod. "Can- can I stay the night here? It'll really help with my worrying." Tori whispered.

I tilted her head down and kissed her forehead again, "Of course you can. Let me just find something for you to change into." I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a short sleeved shirt. Tori walked up to me and gave me a peck after taking the clothes.

Tori looked up at me with her doe eyes and whispered, "Thank you." Tori then walked past me without another glance and stepped into my bathroom.

My eyes followed her moving form until the bathroom door closed. I released a deep sigh and rubbed the back of my neck. I really screwed up this time. I broke her. She's been there for me and all my crap and this is how I thank her? I soon decided that I would change too. I put on sweatpants and right after I took off my shirt, I heard the bathroom door click.

Tori came out rather quickly and if it wasn't for our recent circumstance, I would've burst out laughing. She looked so small in my clothes and looked absolutely adorable. The sleeves covered three quarters of her arms and the pants were pooled around her feet, no matter how tightly she tied it. She had her shirt and pants in a neat pile and was staring at me with her mouth parted slightly. I soon realize that I'm still shirtless and walk over to her. Tori looks at me and is biting her lip and backing away from me. She continues to back pedal until I am right in front of her, and she is pressed against the wall. I put my hand by both sides of her head and place my forehead on hers. "Why the shock Ms. Vega?" I mumbled against her lips, making her let out a sigh.

"I wasn't expecting to see you shirtless tonight," Tori said before stealing a kiss from him, "not that I don't like it, but I'm supposed to be mad at you." Tori said standing on her tip toes to have her lips brush against mine. When I put my hand on her hip as I responded to the kiss, she lightly pushed my shoulders, causing me to pull away. Tori looked up at me and shook her head, "I'm not in the romantic mood tonight. Can we please just go to sleep?"

I look down at her and take her hand in mine before walking backwards and leading her to the bed. I let Tori get in bed first before I climbed in. I draped my bad arm around her waist and put my other arm around the back of her head, pulling her closer to me. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and cheeks, "Goodnight babe." I said before reaching above us to turn off the light.

"Night, Beck."

* * *

I felt soft and shaky, and delicate lips touch my cheek as I began to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Tori pull away from me and look at me. She looked as if she got little to no sleep, which I can't really blame her. She was probably up all night because of what I did. I kissed her lips softly before whispering, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning," Tori replied sounding absolutely exhausted. Her voice was hoarse and all color was drained from her face, "I have to go meet Jade. Will you be ok until I come back?"

I rubbed my eyes and pulled her against me, "I'll be ok. I have plans to meet André for breakfast." I said placing another kiss on her forehead.

Tori nodded her head and got up before grabbing her clothes and going back to the bathroom to change back into her clothes from yesterday. I'm such a screw up.

* * *

I'm currently sitting at a table, waiting for Jade. I keep taking a sip of my cup and anxiously look at the door, waiting for the pale dark haired girl to arrive. How long could it take her to get here? I really need her help. I don't know how to react or how to help him. She's his best friend, which is why I had to call her. She's the only person who knows him best.

"Hey! I'm so sorry I'm late! What's up? You sounded really upset on the phone last night." Jade said while taking a seat across from me and placing her purse on the table before finally looking up at me and making eye contact, "What the hell happened to you, Vega? You look like you've been hit by a bus." Then suddenly Jade's eyes fell on my arm. Her eyes widened as she pointed at it and clenched her jaw, "Did Beck do that?!" Jade said pointing at my green bruise from throwing myself into the door, "Is that why you were so upset last night?! I swear if he hurt you I'm going to-"

"No! Beck didn't hurt me. He did something worse, a lot worse. He didn't do anything to me, but it's really bad so please don't say anything until I'm done." I said with a completely serious tone in my voice. Jade looked at me wide eyed and slowly nodded her head. "Yesterday Beck couldn't find his phone. At the end of the day he realized that he left his phone in his mom's house." I stopped and looked at Jade as her eyes widened even more, "Before you ask, yes I already know about his past. I tried to convince him to let me go with him, but he swore to me that he would be fine and that if anything went wrong, he would return to his RV and message me on the slap. Then he called me an hour later, hysterically crying. All he told me was that he needed me at his RV right then and there. I hurried over and when he wasn't answering his door, I knew something was wrong." I let out a deep breath and let a few tears fall, "I started to look around for a spare key, which I luckily found in his plant. I opened the door and saw so many things thrown around on his floor. Then I noticed his bathroom light was on. I slowly walked over to it and tried to talk to him, let him know I was there. He wouldn't answer me and I freaked out. I was so afraid that I lost him. I thought that being in the house was too much for him. I began to scream and shout and throw myself into the door to try and get him out of there. He just wasn't answering to anything until something I guess clicked in him. He told me he was fine and let me in. But he continued to cry even while holding me and he kept apologizing and I didn't understand why until-" suddenly the whole thing became too much and I put my head in my hands crying uncontrollably. Jade shot up from her chair and walked over to me, rubbing my forearms. Jade tried to calm me down, but she had to know, I have to tell her, "He cut himself, Jade. He cut himself fourteen times! I could've prevented it if I pushed harder to go with him! It's all my fault! I knew he wasn't ready to go back there alone!"

Jade gently shushed me in my ear and continued to hold me as I let out my tears into her jacket. When Jade pulled away from me, she wiped the tears away from her eyes before talking, "Tori, Beck doing that is not your fault. Ok Beck has obviously had a lot of baggage to deal with and he wasn't thinking straight. Maybe this was a sign to him. Maybe this is what he needs to realize that he isn't well. He always thought he could handle it, but clearly he can't and it infuriates me so much that he won't do anything or talk about it to anyone." Jade let go of me and walked over to her purse digging inside of it.

"I-I just need him to come back to me. I need him to come back to his normal self. I want him to know that we'll be right there with him throughout the hardships."

"I know Tori, but clearly this is something that none of us know how to deal with. What we've been doing, hasn't been helping him in any way, shape, or form." Jade pulled out a card and slid it across the table to me, "But maybe this will."

I examined the card before flipping it over and looking it over. I read aloud, "Dr. Teresa Res Phd. Specialized in Depression, self harm, and traumatic expierences." I looked up at Jade completely shocked, "How long have you-"

"A while," Jade cut me off before looking out the window, "I knew Beck wasn't well and no matter how hard I tried to get him to see a professional he never did. He always thought that he didn't need in. He always thought that he was too good for it. It infuriated me so much having to see him suffering everyday and not freaking do anything to get better, he just wanted to live with it." Jade said her tone getting harsher with sentence. She released a deep, calming breath before she continued, "It didn't work for me, but maybe it'll work for you. He actually listens to you and from what I've seen, you've helped him out more than I have these past few years. Thank you, for that."

"I clearly haven't been doing a good job."

"Don't think that! I have never seen him this happy in a long time. Don't screw it up, or he will never be the same." Jade then grabbed her purse and walked to the door until she looked back at me, "Oh and if you ever hurt him, I will rip your head off." Jade then walked out the door not looking back once, leaving me there completely relieved.

Beck, we will fix you, one way or another.


	16. The Storm

Chapter 16

"The Storm"

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter is once again dramatic. You guys might hate Beck in this chapter, he's kind of a jerk here. Also I have released a new story with Undercoverartist called Talent Enrichment. It is under the pen name of BoriUndercover since we made a joint account. I looked back at your reviews saying you loved Jade so you're going to see her next chapter. I recently looked back at my older stories like Stay Beautiful Beri and God Bless That Black Eye and realized that I had close to 100 followers on both so I will update those soon! Please review! This chapter is a part of the contest! Also I'd like to mention how I haven't posted an Author's note as a chapter ever with this story! I'm getting better! Haha! Read and Review please!**

**_-BorixJannyxoxo_**

I was walking up to Tori's door since she invited me over for dinner between the two of us. She said that she was cooking since her parents were out with her aunt. Tori sounded a little nervous on the phone when she invited me over, I'm concerned about her. She has been acting nervous ever since she came back from her coffee meeting with Jade. Was she that concerned about me? What did they have to talk about?

I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer the door. Tori came to the door and with a small smile on her face, looking a little on edge. I was able to cover up my shock with a concerned look on my face, "Hey babe. Are you ok? You don't look alright."

"I'm fine, Beck. I'm just a little tired." Tori said with a comforting smile, even though I still didn't totally believe her. She was nervous about something and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I said walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her and giving her a long, loving kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah of course. So I'm making dinner for us." Tori said recovering with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at her and took her hands in mine as I sat down with her on the couch. I pulled her down with me and pulled her close to me. Tori curled her legs into her thighs and placed her head on my shoulder. "What's going on Tori? You've been acting weird ever since your coffee meeting with Jade. Why are you making me dinner and acting strange?" I turned to face her and held her hands to my chest, "Tell me what's going on."

Tori looked down at herself and pulled her hands away from me. "I'm fine Beck. Nothing's wrong. Why are you so nervous about me?"

"You've done so much for me and I just want to make sure that you're ok." I placed a kiss on her lips and spoke, "I care about you so much. You've done so much for me and I just want to make sure that you're ok with everything in your life too."

"My life is fine, Beck well minus my drama with you. Look I'm just worried about you, ok? I know that it was your first time doing… that, but it's still troubling for the future. All people need is to do it once, then they do it all the time and I just, always fear the worst."

I clamped my eyes shut and let out a long sigh, running a hand through my hair. I placed my hand lightly on her cheek, "Look, Tori, I'm sorry. Listen to me, I have no idea why I even did that. I was not thinking straight and the feeling just overtook me. I know it was the worst way possible to react, and I'm so deeply, incredibly sorry that I put this much worry on you," I grasped her hand in mine and held it up in between us, "and I hope you know that I would never do that to you intentionally. I just care for you so much and I want you to be able to move on from it." I spoke softly.

Tori looked up at me and nodded her head before placing her hand on the back of my head and pulling me in to kiss her. My hand that was on her cheek traveled to her hair, allowing my fingers to glide through with no struggle. Tori tightened her grip on my hair as I continued to run my hand through hers. I allowed my tongue to peek out between my lips and touch her delicate lips lightly. Tori opened her mouth with no hesitation and let out a content sigh. I allowed my hand to travel down her back and rest on the small of her back, gently pulling her closer to me. Tori rested her hand on my chest as she placed our hips together, making a moan roll off of my tongue. When I gently pushed my chest to touch hers, Tori let out a loud moan, "Mmmmmm, Beck." When I was about to intensify the kiss, the oven's timer went off, Tori pushed herself away from me and ran into the kitchen, leaving me on the couch.

I heard Tori place the pan on top of the oven and start chopping something up on the cutting board and I watched TV to take my mind off of her. I'm still wondering why she wanted to do this all of the sudden, it's a little suspicious. She insisted that I don't bring any form of meal food. She wouldn't even allow me to bring a loaf of bread! Why does she feel the need to suck up to me? I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Why'd you want to do this anyway?"

Tori smiled and let out a nervous chuckle, "What? A girl can't do a nice thing for her boyfriend from time to time?"

"I'm not saying she can't. I was just wondering why you wanted to start doing nice things for me instead of messing with my hair." I said smiling.

"Oh well that's never going to happen. I don't know why I wanted to do it, I just did."

I raised my eyebrow at her and shook my head, "Well alright. I don't mind getting a free meal." Tori rolled her eyes and gently swatted my chest making me chuckle, "So what are you making?"

"You don't like any surprises do you Beckette Oliver?"

I scrunched my face in disgust, "Nah not really. I like knowing what's going to happen to me."

"Oh come on! It's not like it's going to kill you!"

"How do I know what you're putting in there?"

"Would it kill you to trust me?" Tori said turning around with a playful smile on her lips.

"I don't know. Will it?"

Tori chuckled before leaning on her tip toes to give me a peck, "No, but I might." She said before cupping both of my cheeks and kissing me for a few seconds. "Go check your phone I think I heard it go off before." Tori said as she walked over to one of her cabinets and opened them up, taking out two plates. I walked over to the couch and checked my phone, seeing no new notifications. I saw Tori placing the last plate on the table as she started to carry dinner over. "I don't usually cook, I clean." Tori said before placing the dish in the middle of the table and took off the aluminum foil, showcasing a nice piece of ham and cut up potatoes surrounding it.

"Nice presentation." I said before walking over to the farther side of the table and pulling out the chair for Tori to sit. As she took a seat and pushed herself in, I whispered in her ear, "It looks delicious." I said placing a light kiss on the side of her head, making her giggle.

I walked over to my seat and served myself as we began talking about whatever was on our minds. Tori seemed to be a little more relaxed the more we spoke and less on edge. We spoke about our dance project and how we have to perform it next week. Tori strongly believes that we'll get an A since it has a meaning. I'm not entirely sure though. Tori is absolutely beautiful, and someone who would never leave anyone behind. Her food was absolutely delicious and I could not have enough. Tori seemed happy that I was enjoying her food. She stole my plate in the end, claiming that she need leftovers for Trina.

When Tori took my plate away, there was a small little card underneath. Tori had her back to me as she washed the dishes. I flipped the card over and read the information.

_Dr. Teresa Res Phd._

_Specialized in Depression, self harm, and traumatic experiences_

_Phone number: 742-896-2057_

_549 Hollywood Boulevard, Los Angeles_

My eyes scrunched in confusion. Why would Tori leave this here for me to see? If someone in her family sees a therapist, wouldn't she want to keep it a secret?

Or maybe it's for me.

I mean it was under my plate, but is she that nervous. I put my hand down on the table and kept rereading the information. This cannot be happening. This is why she was so nervous today! She wanted me to find it! This explains everything! She's been so hung up on how I'll react to finding it. How did she get- Jade! Jade did this! Jade has tried to get me to see a therapist for a long time now! When they met up at the coffee shop, Jade must've given this to her!

"Tori what is this?!" I said walking up behind her and holding the card in between my index finger and middle finger.

Tori put her head down and turned around to face me, "She's a therapist, Beck. She can do wonders for you, more than I could ever do and you need help."

I shook my head and placed my hand on my forehead, "Oh god not you too!"

"Yes me too! Don't you see that we both only want what's best for you! We're doing this to help you get better!"

"I'm perfectly fine! I've spent several years of my life without any professional help and I am just fine!"

"Just fine?! Just fine?! What do you think I am, an idiot?! You are most definitely not perfectly fine! You freaking cut yourself a few days ago! Don't you want to be guaranteed that it will never happen again?!"

"That was a moment of pure weakness!" I growled at her.

"Who's to say you won't have another when I'm not around?! What will you do when it happens again?! It'd be a rerun of what happened a few days ago and maybe even worse! I can't spend every second of my life worrying about if you're mentally stable! You need to do this!"

"Finally! The truth comes out!"

"What does that mean?!"

"You only want me to go so that way you don't have to worry about me! You want me to go for your own needs!"

Tori's eyes widened as I could visibly see her anger rise, "How- how dare you! I'm not doing this for me! I'm doing this for you! I care about you so much and I just want you to get better!"

"Just because I'm not perfect like you, doesn't mean that I have to go and talk about my life one on one to some stranger! God damn it you're acting like my mom right now, trying to force me to do something that I clearly don't want to do!" Tori's jaw dropped and her face showed so much pain and shock at me. My eyes widened right after I heard the words leave my mouth. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces when I saw her eyes start to have water glaze over. "No- no Tori I didn't mean that I was just mad and-"

"Get out." Tori said holding back her sobs.

I reached my arm out to her to place my hand on her arm, "Tori-"

"Get out!" Tori screamed at me the loudest I have ever heard her scream.

I stretched my arm out towards her again and tried to move closer to her, "Tori, baby please I didn't mean-"

"Get the hell out of my house!" Tori said with tears streaming down her face. My heart felt as if it'd been shattered and pounded with a hammer. I made her cry. I made this beautiful girl, who's done nothing but help me, and made her cry.

I took a step away from her and grabbed my phone, "Ok, ok. I'll go. I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear it Beck!" Tori followed me and shoved me out the door and slammed it closed, her phone in her hand.

The second she closed the door, I heard her release a loud sob, followed by sniffling. I soon heard her dialing on her phone and placed my ear on her front door. "Jade. Beck… and I… huge fight… therapist… might be over!"

My eyes widened and I put my back on beside of her door and slid down to sit on her porch with my head in my hands. What have I done?

**A/N Yeah Beck's a jerk! Don't worry Jade is gonna smack some sense into him next chapter and Beck and Tori are not breaking up! They're just in a really bad fight (obviously). Go and follow KelliMelliWelli on twitter she's Kelli 'Bubbles' Apple and ddklaj on twitter she's Kiribati on fanfiction! Please review!**


	17. One Step Closer

Chapter 17

"One Step Closer"

I walked into Hollywood Arts for the first time in a while, alone. Everyone stared at me confused. I usually always walk in with either Jade or Tori. No matter how many messages I've left on her phone, she hasn't answered me. I feel awful about what I said to her last night. I didn't mean it. I was just so mad and it slipped out. She's nothing like my mom, why would I say that? I look in the direction of Tori's locker only to see her slam it shut while looking at me and turn the corner to her first class.

I let out a sigh and threw my head back. How on earth was I going to talk to her if she kept on avoiding me? I crossed my arms and started walking towards my locker getting my materials for my morning classes which I had almost all of them with Tori. I closed my locker and walked off in the direction of my first class. As I was walking I looked up to see Jade walk up to the corner where I was going. Jade glared at me with a furious expression etched on her face. She stormed over to me before yelling, "You!"

When Jade was right in front of me, her hand shot out, making harsh contact with my cheek and my head snap to the side. Everyone's eyes fell on the two of us, making the hallway fall silent. I quickly place my hand over my stinging cheek and look at her in shock, "What the hell was that fo- owwwwwww?!" I said raising my hand to my cheek, "That really hurt!"

"We need to talk!" Jade yelled at me.

"Ok but that doesn't mean you had to slap- OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jade cut me off by grabbing my bad wrist with a death grip. It was still really tender to the touch and Jade's strong grip made my arm feel like it was being torn apart slowly. Jade started to drag me over to the janitor's closet. Jade pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind us before turning on the lights. "Jade you're holding my bad wrist!"

"Why is it you're bad wrist?" Jade asked me calmly.

My eyes widened, did Tori tell her that I cut? Of course she did, but I don't want Jade to worry, "I hurt it punching my wall after the fight with Tori." It wasn't a total lie; I did punch the wall and knock a few things off of my shelf.

Jade's hand shot out and slapped me again and she looked hurt, Tori must've told her, "Why did you just lie to me?! Tori told me what you did! I'm your best friend! I've been trying to do the best things for you and all you do is lie to me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to have to worry about me."

"Why the hell would you say that to Tori?!" Jade said getting to the point, "All she wants is for you to get better and you freaking relate her to your mom, the woman who freaking ruined your life and is a crazy psychotic drunk?!"

"I didn't mean to say that-!"

"Well you did and guess who I had to spent all night calming down?! Tori called me bawling her eyes out and I went over to calm her down!" I let my head fall and I tried to focus on the tiles of the floor, "Well guess what. She's thinking about ending it with you!"

My head shot up at her words and my eyes widened. Tori's thinking about breaking up with me? "W-what? Why?"

"Hm let me see why. Oh yeah she was only trying to help you and then you go and fight with her and relate her to your insane mother that abused you and neglected you ever since Jason fell into a coma!" Jade shook her head at me before continuing, "Don't you like how you feel around Tori? You always look so happy with her, happier than the Beck I've seen every day of my life since eighth grade. Your happiness has been bouncing off of you and spreading to everyone else. No one's had that effect on you, maybe Jason did. Just think about why she wants you to go. She doesn't want you to be perfect, Beck she wants you to stop hurting. Just so you know, it was my idea to give you the card. She just was so upset at the coffee shop and we both didn't know what to do and we realized that we've been preventing you from getting the help you need. The whole situation has been more then we can handle and we honestly just don't know how to deal with it. Just remember, we are doing this for your own good. Just please think about it, not for us, but for you." Jade stared at me for a few more moments before walking out the door without another word.

I placed my back against the wall and threw my head back, closing my eyes. I was not going to let this be over. Tori was doing this out of care and I just completely acted irresponsibly. How could I say that to her? She's been my rock ever since I've met her. Will going to see the therapist really help me? I just don't want to tell a stranger everything that's wrong with me. Maybe I've been holding everything in for too long. How am I going to apologize to Tori if she won't even speak to me, or look my way? I wish André was around, he might've been able to help me write an awesome apology song. Well I guess I'll have to try and get her to talk to me for now.

Ok well getting her to talk to me hasn't worked at all this morning. She stayed by Jade's side the whole time during dance class and completely avoided me between classes. Luckily it's lunch time so she's going to have to talk to me now. So it turns out I found an apology song to sing to her if I need to. I even got André to lend me his guitar for it. I walked out seeing Tori grab her lunch and turn around to start walking to our table. I ran up to catch up to her and walked by her side, "Still avoiding me I see."

"Yeah and clearly you aren't getting the message." Tori said not even looking at me and picking up her pace.

My arm reached out to grab hers, "Come on Tori. Let's at least talk this out. I know what I said was-"

"Save it Beck. I really don't feel like having a scene with you right now." Tori said before shaking free of my grip and walking towards the table.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I guess I should go and get the guitar. I walked to the band room, knowing that André left it there. Once I had the guitar I ran up to the high up stage in the asphalt café, grabbing the microphone stand, then going down the stairs around the table Tori is sitting at. I adjust the microphone stand to my height. I tapped on the microphone getting everyone's attention. "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt your conversations, but I just really need to do something." Tori turned her head to look at me and glare. "As some of you know I am in a relationship with the beautiful Tori Vega. We had our first fight last night. I said some nasty things to her and I want to let her know how incredibly sorry I am. I never meant anything that I said to you last night. You are the most important thing to me and seeing you cry made me hate myself even more, because I know I caused it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm so sorry for everything I've said to you and that seeing you cry, makes me want to make the bastard pay, which in this case is me. Tori, this is for you babe."

The Cafeteria awed and Tori stood up and crossed her arms at me with her hip sticking out. Her look basically said, 'This better be good Oliver.' I took a deep breath began strumming on the guitar, singing every word while staring into her eyes and letting a small smile spread on my face.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I was immediately relieved when I saw a smile spread on Tori's face when I said I learned what I'm not. She knew that I meant I learned that I'm not fine. Seeing her smile, made me get extra confidence in my voice and belt out the rest of the song.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up._

I was generally surprised when I was getting to the end of the song and felt Tori's hand on my cheek. The next time I sang the chorus, the school was already surround Tori and I in a circle and singing back-up.

_Well, I won't give up on us (_no I'm not giving up_)  
God knows I'm tough enough (_I am tough, I am loved_)  
We've got a lot to learn (_we're alive, we are loved_)  
God knows we're worth it (_and we're worth it_)_

Tori had the biggest smile on her face before she grabbed the microphone and brought it closer to her singing the final verse, signifying that she forgave me.

__**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**

Tori and I gazed into each other's eyes before we both leaned in at the same time. My hands went to her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible and kissed her passionately, making the crowd surrounding us erupt into cheers as Tori's hands went to my hair and twisted her fingers inside of it.

When we pulled away we were gasping for air. Tori let out a giggle before placing her forehead and whispered, "So you'll go?"

I nodded my head and intertwined our fingers, giving her a quick peck, "Yep and I'm not doing it because you want me to. I'm doing this because I have a problem and I need to fix it. If I don't it will only destroy me and what I have with you and I would never, ever want that to happen."

Tori smiled before shaking her head, "It's crazy. Usually a girl wants to hear her boyfriend say he'll do everything for her. I think this is the one thing I don't want you to say you're going for me." Tori said before smiling and standing on her tip toes to place a kiss on my lips.

I'm one step closer to healing and putting all of this horrible baggage behind me and I'm damn glad that I'm so much closer to living a normal life.

**A/N Hey! So I was wondering, what would you guys do if I just ended the story right here? I'm not going to do that since I have so much more planned for this. Anyway this chapter was a part of the contest so I believe there is only 2 more chapters for it since I forgot to put one in it last chapter. Just a hint for you guys. If I ever use a full song in a chapter, that is never the song reference. So yeah Beck and Tori are ok again! Mainly because Tori is glad that Beck realized that he isn't ok and is finally getting the help! Ok so next chapter is going to be his first therapy session! Then the chapter after, more drama ensues when Beck meets Tori parents. Let's just say David is going to have a few… questions for Beck. Please review and read the update for Talent Enrichment that I am cowriting with the amazing Undercoverartist! Hope to update again soon!**

**_-BorixJannyxoxo_**


	18. Insignificant

Chapter 18

"Insignificant"

"So are you nervous for today?" Tori said walking up to me, placing her hand on my shoulder and placing a light kiss on my cheek.

I let out a sigh and looked up to the sky. Today is my first therapy session. I'm a little nervous. I have no idea who this woman is and I have no idea what she'll ask me. I just hope that I can get through it without having a panic attack. I know that I'm not going to tell her everything about my past in this first session. "A little bit. I was hoping that maybe you could come with me to the office? I know you can't be in there with me, but I'd really appreciate it if you could come with me and wait."

Tori let a smile spread on her face. "It's a good thing you asked since Jade and I were planning on going with you to the office. We weren't going to let you face this alone." Tori said before pushing my back against the lockers, grabbing a hold of my leather jacket, and standing on her tip toes to kiss me. I placed my hands on her waist and let my eyes flutter close, as usual. We stayed in that position for a little before we heard Jade clear her throat, making us break apart and snap our heads in her direction.

"Ok look, I'm happy that you two made up and everything, but Beck's appointment is in half an hour and it takes about twenty-five minutes to get there. So if we want to be there on time, we have to go now."

I rolled my eyes at Jade before Tori squealed, "Oh shoot! Then we got to go!" Tori grabbed my hand before jogging out of the school, with Jade following behind us. I could feel the anxiousness rise in me, realizing that this person is going to want to know everything about me, in thirty minutes. Should be fun right?

* * *

I stare down at the clipboard on my lap, Tori and Jade are both sitting to my left talking about school and whatever else they want to. The clipboard is asking me personal questions such as why I'm here and if I have suicidal thoughts. I hover the pen over the yes, no, and sometimes boxes many times.

_Do you just go through the day, not really caring about anything? _I lower the pen to check off the sometimes box.

_Do you literally force yourself to get out of bed? _Yes.

_Do you ever have suicidal thoughts or dreams? _Sometimes.

_Have you self harmed? _Yes.

_Have you self harmed multiple times? _No.

_Have you ever experienced a panic attack? _Yes.

_Do you take any anti-depressants?_ No.

I look for the next question only to find the end of the page. I sign my name and walk the clipboard back over to the sign in area. The secretary kindly takes the clipboard back, before throwing me an encouraging smile. I give her a tight lipped smile in return before I turn around and walk back to my seat besides Tori. When I sit down, I begin to tap my foot against the ground and I find myself hunched over, my elbows resting on my knees, hand intertwined with my head resting on my knuckles. Tori and Jade seem to pick up on my nervousness, since Jade moved to the other side of me and both girls put their heads on my shoulders, rubbing my arms trying to get me to relax a little more. I give them both a grateful smile since they know I don't exactly want to talk right now. I look at the clock to see that I have ten minutes until my appointment is supposed to start. I sucked in a deep breath and felt my muscles tense.

Tori lightly picks up her head from my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "Relax. Everything will be ok. Jade and I are here for 're not alone. We're here to support you for your decision. Maybe you can come back to my house after and we can do homework and hang out. Is that ok with you? I'll make cocoa." Tori said ending it with a smile spreading on her face.

I let out a chuckle, since she knows that I absolutely love her cocoa. I turn my head towards her before placing a kiss on the side of her head, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, "Ok. Sounds like a nice way to unwind after this."

Tori put her head back on my shoulder, waiting for my name to be called once the door opens. I feel Jade grasp my hand comfortingly, trying to get me to relax. I look over to her with an appreciative smile on my face. I focus on the TV, which is showing a repeat of a news cast earlier this afternoon. As The news cast comes to an end, I hear the door open.

"Beckette Oliver?"

My head snaps to the direction of the sound of where the voice came from. I instantly tense again, finding myself frozen in my seat, unable to blink. Tori looks at me with concern before she lightly kisses my cheek again, making me relax a little bit. I stand up, releasing a deep sigh, before walking towards the door. I look behind me one more time to see Tori and Jade watching after me. They both smile at me encouragingly before I turn around and walk into the room, closing the door behind me.

Once I close the door, I turn around to see a woman in her mid-thirties. She has long, wavy brunette hair and she had glasses hanging low on her nose. Her eyes were more of a hazel than brown. She reminded me of an older version of Tori. Maybe this will make things easier for me. She's sitting down in her chair looking down at the clipboard with the piece of paper I had just filled out fifteen minutes ago. She looked up at me before a smile spread on her face as she rose to her feet.

"Hi I'm Dr. Teresa Res. You must be Beckette." She said as she reached her hand out for me to shake.

I gently grasp her hand before giving it a shake, "That's me, but I'd prefer it if you'd call me Beck."

Teresa nodded once and released my hand. "Alright. Then why don't you take a seat on the couch Beck and we'll get started." I looked behind her and took a seat on the middle cushion of the sofa. Teresa sat down placing one leg over the other, before grabbing a pen and notepad. "So Beck this is going to be a very simple first session. I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then we'll see how far we can get." I nodded my head, this didn't seem like it was going to be so bad. "Ok so here's a basic question. Do you think that you have a problem?"

"Yes I do." Teresa quickly scribbled it down on her notepad before asking the next question.

"Alright. What happened to you in the past that led to this problem?" Teresa said leaning forward.

I had no idea how to put this. How can I say it without giving too much away? I'm not exactly ready to tell her absolutely everything about me. "For the time being let's just say its… family issues." Teresa once again put her head down, jotting the words down quickly.

"What lead you to come here in the first place?"

I let out a sigh and placed my hand on my thighs, "Well one day I had a panic attack because of a flashback about my family issues and I harmed myself. That was the selling point I guess."

"So you would say you are here to move on from your past and be guaranteed that you won't harm yourself again. Is that correct?" Teresa said not looking up from her notepad.

"Yeah I guess that's why I'm here."

"Does anyone besides your family know about these issues?"

"Only the people closest to me. Such as my group of friends and my girlfriend."

"Ok." Teresa said, letting the tip of her tongue peek out from her mouth as she wrote on the notepad. She was definitely reminding me of Tori. "Alright well now we're going to speak about a slightly touchier topic. How does your family issues make you feel?"

I let out a sigh as I got my thoughts together. How was I going to explain this? I never really thought about it this much. "I feel as if my life is insignificant, as if no one I love cares. Whenever I love someone, something always happens to them and I end up getting hurt in the end."

"Well what about this girlfriend of yours? Don't you love her?" Teresa said with confusion in her voice.

I never really thought about if I was in love with Tori. It might just be that I don't want to be since I always get hurt whenever I love someone. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm in love with her, but I know she's definitely one of the people I care about the most. She's been there for me for everything."

"Sounds like she's really wonderful for you."

I looked down at my hands, "Yeah she is." That conversation really made me realize how much she means to me. "She's one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

"Why don't you tell me more about the best things in you life?"

"Well my friends are definitely one of the best things to ever happen to me, my mom's current boyfriend who helped me out with a lot of the family issues."

"Tell me more about your mom's boyfriend."

"Well his name is Frank and he's basically my father figure. He's my only parental figure and does so much to take care of me and ended a lot of the family issues for me."

Teresa let her smile spread a little wider and continued to stare down at her notepad, writing down my responses. The session continued with her asking me questions, then writing it down. She showed me some exercises to do until my next session next week. Right when she was about to ask me another question, her timer went off indicating the hour was over. "Well it looks like we're out of time. I hope to see you next week. Don't forget to do your exercises."

I stood up and shook her hand goodbye. "I won't. Have a good day." I then turned around on my heel to see Tori and Jade on their feet looking at me expectantly. I just walked back to them and stood right in front of them. They both stared at me, waiting for me to say something. I just let a smirk creep on my face and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Well?! How did it go?!" Jade said no longer able to contain her curiosity.

"Not bad. She doesn't know about my past yet, but she didn't pressure me into telling her." I said adding a shrug with my shoulders.

Tori and Jade released a sigh of relief. Tori wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'm so happy for you Beck. It only gets better from here."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. The conversation I had with the therapist made me realize that Tori was my breath of life. Tori is the person who saved me.

**A/N Ok. I personally don't ****_love_**** how this chapter came out, but it'll do. So let me know what you think. Next chapter Beck meets Tori's parents and there is definitely going to be drama with David. Now for all of the Janny fans of Twisted, I have made a Janny story! It only has one chapter, but there is more to come! It is titled ****_The Things He Said._**** So stay tuned for an update of that story and I hope you enjoy this update. This chapter was apart of the contest but there was only one in here. There is only ONE more chapter to go for it! Good luck! Please leave a review! I love you all! Also I want to give a shout out to Areyl! She is an AMAZING Bori and Janny author! And another shout out to Enula for just being freaking awesome lol. Also a huge shout out to my fanfiction friends Kiribati and Kelli "Bubbles" Apple!**

_**-BorixJannyxoxo**_


End file.
